


A Supernatural Harry Potter Crossover Library

by vixen_uchiha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_uchiha/pseuds/vixen_uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of short stories that I might make longer when I have time or when I feel that I can. All the stories with be crossovers with Harry Potter and Supernatural. There will be chapters with SLASH, if you do not like them then do not read them! I will tell you if the chapter has SLASH in it before the disclaimer. There will be willing gender change in chapters note will be at the strat of the chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goblin's repayment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing the first chapter and this one for me.

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter

Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing the first chapter and this one for me.

This is a girl Harry story.

August 1, 1991; Seagrove Texas   
"Dad is there something wrong?" Dean asked. I was about to tell him to go back to bed as it was too late for him to be up, only I realized it was morning.   
"Dean wake Sammy we need to talk, all of us. I'll fix breakfast while you two get dressed," I told him. He looked at me oddly but did as I said. Sammy gave me odd looks as he came into the room. I went to tell him go get dressed but stopped when he smiled at me and rushed over to hug me. "Get ready for the day kiddo, we have to talk and maybe leave," I told him. He looked at me then to the table that held my research. I was nowhere near stopping what was haunting Padmore House but this was more important.  
I fixed eggs and toast while Dean poured juice and milk and gave Sammy a look when he wrinkled his nose at the milk. I should be the one giving him those looks; they should not have this type of life but we were together that was what mattered. "Boys what I am about to tell you sounds odd but let me finish. Shortly after you were born Dean, your mother and I went out for the night. Jim watched you for us that night. Your mother had a way with making friends. She made two good friends that night Jamie and Lily Potter. They were on their honeymoon." I sighed not really knowing how to explain their relationship to my boys.   
"We only knew them for a little while and somehow your mother talked me into helping them. You see boys they could not have children on their own, some things I will explain when you're older. But you have a sister who needs our help. Jamie and Lily died when she was just little. She was sent to Lily's sister to live but it seems that they have not been treating her well. Sadly if we don't take her in then she will be sent back to them. They never actually hit her so they can get her back. I got a call last night asking if I would be willing to take her in, I told them I would have to talk with you two first." Dean and Sammy looked at each other. Sammy handed me my phone.  
"She is family right, we may not always be in the same place all the time but we are always there for family," Dean said. I smiled at him and ruffled Sammy's hair he glared at me but said nothing. I called the number I had been given last night, wondering just what the meeting would be about.   
"Hello Mr. Winchester, have you come to a decision yet?" asked the same man from last night.  
"Yes, we will take her. Our living arrangements might not be the best but from what you told me it would be better than how she lived before," I told him. He laughed at that.  
"Yes the life of a hunter is far from normal but it will be better than her last life. I know what you do for a living and that is why I contacted you over everyone else named to care for the Potter child. We shall fly over first thing in the morning, the closest air port to you is the one in Dallas correct? If you would be willing to meet us there in three days, it will be easier to explain in person," the man said. I was shocked when he said he knew what I did and more than a little worried.  
"Alright I will see you in three days," I said. I had more questions than before. Sadly I could not take the boys back to Bobby's and make the meeting. I would make sure they carried salt with them and give them a code word to run if I said it.  
July 31, 1991; London England  
I watched as the groundskeeper walked out of the bank with the Potter heir. I was quick to leave though the back and glamour myself. My family owed a debt to the Potter family and we have tried for years to repay it. We had blocked those that tried to use the Potter vaults. Many have tried including Dumbledore. He was not too happy that we stopped him from using the vault or that we reclaimed all the things that belonged to the Potter family. I watched as very little was bought for the child, the new bloods collected more. I could tell the child had more questions and clearly the groundskeeper could not or would not answer them. I jumped on the train that the child had been put on.  
"Potter, if you are willing to follow me I will answer what I can and help you," I said. The child looked at me and I could tell she did not trust me. She had no reason to.   
"I guess you know who I am but how do I know I can trust you. Adults have told me they will help me in the past and done nothing," she said.  
"I know you're the daughter of James and Lily Potter. Oddly enough everyone thinks you are a boy. The reason why has to do with the bracelet you wear on your left ankle. It is a goblin band. Gringotts rarely sells them but your mother talked us in to selling her one. Only those blood keyed to it can see through the band's magic. My family and a few that your parents trusted have been keyed in," I told her while holding out my arm. Our bands were made by the same maker so they looked alike. She looked at me and nodded. "As to the people that said they would help, are you sure they did not try and someone stopped them? I can tell you right now that your parents never wanted you to go to her sister's. I am called Stormric of the Bowbreak clan, you many call me Rick," I told her. She looked at the floor than back at me.   
We got off at the next station and waited for the return train, then returned to Gringotts. We when got there I sent her to the healers. I gave the orders to record her health and past wounds, most importantly when she got them. I sent a team to collect the squib that lived near her; she had in the past complained to us that the child was being mistreated. We would move her and the girl for their safety. The Potter heir had other family in the states, they might be hunters but she would be safer there. I would have to explain about true magic and its blessing but I had to act fast if we were to blame the right people for her disappearance.   
We had long ago start watching how those muggles spent their money and we knew that Vernon Dursley had bought a shotgun the day before a family of four went out to an island cabin but a family of three had come back. I had only a few days to plan my pay back and get the child to her family.   
"Do you know what fucking time it is, so help me if you woke my boys," the voice on the line said.  
"I am sorry to call this late, but I have some sad news to pass on. I am not sure if you remember the Potters. They were killed some years ago and their daughter was placed in the care of Petunia Dursley the sister of Lily Potter. Sadly it was just found out that she has not been caring for the child as she should. While the adults did not physically harm her they did not stop their son from harming her. From what she has told us they normally withheld food and locked her under the stairs as punishment. Sadly this only allows us to remove her for a short time, she will have to go back if we cannot find another family member to take her. As her birth father you can take her," I told him. I could tell he dropped the phone.  
"I am not sure about that but before I do anything I will have to talk it over with my boys. This will affect us all so I cannot make this decision by myself," he told me. I smiled I had a feeling he would tell me that.   
"I can be reached at 011-44-871-376-9012, I will be the one answering the phone," I told him before hanging up. I was surprised when he called me back later that day, but happy. While Potter did not need to be in his care she would be safest there.  
"Hello Mr. Winchester have you come to a decision yet?" I asked him, I hoped he would take the child in as I did not want her to return and I had already sent for Figg who was more than willing to disappear too if it meant the child's safety. She had told us she had reported the child's mistreatment to Dumbledore but he did nothing about it besides saying she was safest there with family.  
"Yes, we will take her. Our living arrangements might not be the best but from what you told me it would be better than how she lived before," He told me. I could not help but laugh at that. I knew how they lived, for James had asked me to keep track of them just in case.  
"Yes the life of a hunter is far from normal but it will be better than her last life. I know what you do for a living and that is why I contacted you over everyone else named to care for the Potter child. We shall fly over first thing in the morning the closest air port to you is the one in Dallas correct? If you would be willing to meet us there in three days it will be easier to explain in person," I told him. Mr. Winchester was silent and I hoped what I said did not make him change his mind about meeting us.  
"Alright I will see you in three days," he said before hanging up. I had already explained to Potter what would be happening and she took it very well.  
"Hello child how are you feeling?" I asked as I stepped next to her bed in the healing hall.  
"Better than I have in years, will I have to go back?" she asked. I could tell she was worried.  
"No, he agreed to take you in, however we have some shopping to do. There are a lot of items you need that you do not have. I need to floo the school overseas to get you enrolled in the home school program. We'll get you a new wand in their shopping center. They are very different plus with the block we removed I am not sure your wand is a match anymore. One thing I will be getting you is a guard dog just in case. The Winchester family business is dangers," I told her. She looked like she was about to protest.  
"I would not be buying you clothing if your family had treated you right to start with. Girls can wear pants now a days. Your parents wanted you to get the best possible education and the school I found is the best. Dumbledore was the one to place your name down for Hogwarts not James and Lily. I am not sure where they would have sent you but they wanted the best for you. They use wands but they are hidden in braces on the hand and wrist. In fact when magicals come here from overseas they get a stick they can pass off for a wand. Your new family are hunters, I will have a book brought down tomorrow telling what a hunter is and what they do. Now rest. We have a busy couple of days than we are going to meet them in three days," I told her. She gave me a worried look before I left.  
"Hello brother what did your scans show?" I asked as I came into his office, I stopped short when I notice Ragnok sitting there. "Sir, how can I help you?" I asked.  
"Explain why your brother sent for our best curse breakers?" he asked.  
"I am not sure Sir. Our family owes that child's family a life we are repaying. Father was the keeper of her family vaults until he passed them on to me. My brother is the best healer I know so I asked him to look into her care. I do not know why he sent for the curse breakers as he removed the blocks himself and started her healing," I told him. I was worried, he could order us to return the child.  
"I see, I shall wait till your brother returns. Tell me, what have your mother and sister done for the child?" he asked.   
"My mother made the band she wears on her ankle. My sister is a curse breaker and if I know my brother she is on her way here as we speak sir," I told him. I was right, my brother did return with our sister. She did not look too happy and after what our brother told us none of us were too happy.  
"I thought it would darken more," I said.  
"It should have, scan the vaults. If there are any foul pieces found cleanse them, take the fine from the vault owner and give the rest to the child. Also send a team out for any items that rightfully belong to that child. Make sure the teams know to be careful. If that soul belongs to whom I think it does then it means the dark lord can come back if we are not careful," Ragnok said.   
August 1, 1991 London  
"Is there anything else you need to know before we head out shopping?" I asked. The girl looked at the bed and shook her head.  
"Are you sure no one will know?" the girl asked me. I touched her shoulder.  
"No, your band is off so you look like you would without it. Now we'd best go, we have a lot to do Belladonna," I said. She looked at me oddly. I had told her real name shortly after she had woken up from our medical treatment.   
"Were my parents on something when they named me after a poison?" she asked.  
"I am not sure but it is a flower and from what little your mother told me naming girls after flowers was a tradition in her family. If you had been born a boy I think they said your name would have been Harry John James Potter," I told her. She looked at me and wrinkled her nose at such a long name.  
"Belladonna Rosemary Potter-Winchester is so much better. I guess we should go. I don't know if I like shopping but would like something else to wear. It was nice of your sister to get me this but I have never been in a dress before," She told me. I laughed at that.  
"Those are robes child but we do have a lot to do and we can get a simple muggle outfit in the alley but do most of your clothes shopping outside the ally," I told her. It took us most of the day to get everything done. I think we shocked the employ at the book we did buy a lot of books after all. I wanted to make sure she had books that would help her in life, I knew the Potter family had a labara but until she came of age she could not use it. The store clerk did ask where she found the invisible book of invisibly. I did laugh when she told him the monster book gave it to her. Potter glared at me when I asked two Harrods employees to help her get a full wardrobe.  
I wanted to see if those stuffed toys I saw a few weeks ago were still here. I smiled when they were and had them wrapped; every child needed a stuffed toy to comfort them and if any child needed comfort it was Potter.   
"Hello ladies how goes the shopping?" I asked. Potter glared at me once more and the two ladies I had asked to help her with her clothing smiled at me.   
"We're doing fine sir, can I talk to you for a second?" one asked. I knew what she was going to ask to. Magic could perform miracles, but it needed time to work and any normal person could tell something was wrong with Potter. We walked off where Potter and her co-worker would not be able to hear us and the other worker made sure Potter was looking at something else.  
"I don't want to call the yard but I might have to," she told me. I held up my hand to stop her from saying more.  
"She has been removed, she has nothing of her own. Those beasts made her wear their son's old clothing. I work for the bank where her trust is; we are doing what we can to make it right," I told her. I could tell she did not fully believe me but she would not be calling the yard on me.   
"Are we done yet?" Potter asked as we checked out. I smiled at her, she looked better now that she had an outfit that fitted her right.   
"Just one last stop and it is in the bank. I had been going to buy you a guard dog but it seems someone had one bred for you," I told her. She looked at me oddly but did not question it. I was thankful for that. The man who had given me the pups had said they were for her and her brothers. I for one was thankful but did not want to anger someone such as he by questioning him.  
"Don't I need to get a passport and papers?" she asked. I smiled at the fact she asked me a question.  
"No, I took care of that after hearing back from Mr. Winchester. Your papers should be ready when we get back. That is why we have to stop and get your picture taken," I told her. She smiled at; when we turned off the band I was very shocked to see how long her hair was. She wanted to cut it off right away but my sister had talked her into keeping it long. I made her go to sleep shortly after dinner and smiled at the sight she made sleeping with three puppies. "You ready to go kiddo?" I asked the next morning after breakfast. All her belongings were packed away into a few trunks. I had gotten a muggle suitcase and had it charmed in the trunk shop. The pups were in a crate big enough for all three. The crate had charms to make people think it was a large travel trunk and also to block sounds from inside.  
"I think so, I can write to you if I want right?" she asked. I smiled and ruffled her hair she flinched a little but did not back away from me.  
"Sure, plus I will be sending you statements every month and my mother got your gift for a reason. It seems everyone in my clan bought you something," I said. She looked me and smiled. I had given her my gift last night and she hugged me for it. My sister had given her a hair dagger, my brother had given her a book on healing and set a language course for Latin and Spanish. Those two would come in handy where she was going. My mother had gotten her a phone and a laptop and told her to keep in touch.  
"I guess I am ready then, how will I know what they look like?" she asked. I ruffled her hair once more.  
"I am not letting you go by yourself just yet, plus I still have to tell your family about magic and get you a new focus," I told her. She looked at me and I knelt looking in her eye. "Kiddo, there is a lot that needs to be talked over with your new family. You have been alone too long in dealing with things you should not deal with. I won't be leaving you alone now. It is the adult's job to look after a child no matter how grown up they seem," I told her. She just looked down at the ground at that.   
As we would have two get to flights, we were going to take a night flight. We took a connecting flight the next day to Dallas and took a cab to the hotel where we were due to meet John and his sons. We where there before the other Winchester's. I had already booked three rooms and a meeting room for later that day.  
"We will inform you when the rest of your party arrives sir," the desk clerk said smiling at us. It wasn't an hour later that we were told they had arrived and I sent a note asking them to meet us for lunch in the meeting room.  
"Can I take the pups?" Potter asked. I looked at her then at the sleeping pups.  
"Let them rest, but after you eat you can bring Dean and Sam up here to meet them," I told her. She said nothing but rushed over to the door.   
I could tell Mr. Winchester was nervous.  
"Hello Mr. Winchester, I am Rick Bow this is Belladonna Rosemary Potter-Winchester," I said holding out me hand. Mr. Winchester took it but gave me an odd and calculating looks. Almost like he was trying to figer out just what I was. Few humans could see though our bands and the magic that hide the magical world.  
"I am John and this is Dean and Sam," he said. The boys looked at us the youngest smiled.   
"Please have a seat, we have to have a short talk before we order lunch," I said. Potter huffed at that. "It would be best to get the truth then you can have lunch before going back to the room to show Dean and Sam their gifts," I said. Potter said nothing at that.  
"You did not need to get them a gift," Mr. Winchester said. The man sat down and made his sons sat near him.   
"I didn't but I would be a fool to turn down anything from the man that did. I am going to be blunt sir, I know you are a hunter but I do not know why. That is your business. However there are some things you should know before I leave Belladonna in your care." I said. The man looked alarmed at what I said.  
"I know you hunt supernatural things, most of them evil and dark. However there are some things out there that just happen. I'm sure by now you have found out magic is real but the one thing you have yet to find out is that there are some people with magic that did not make deals to have magic. They are natural magic users and like normal people can be good or bad," I said. Mr. Winchester looked alarmed at what I said.  
"What, are you saying that there are good witches out there?" he said  
"Yes, the witches you have come across are called Lonlags. They are normal humans that make a deal to have magic of their own. Sadly the magic they tap in to is the darkest of magic and it corrupts them. I have a book for you to read which explains things better than I could I am not a magic user just a banker," I told him and I gave him the book Potter snorted at that time. As we ate lunch John Winchester read the book.  
"How do I know this is real and not some trick to get to my boys?" he asked. I looked at Belladonna talking to Dean and Sam. From the looks all three held I knew what they were talking about. I smiled and turned off my band and the man jumped knocking his chair over I smiled when Dean put himself between us and Potter and his brother.  
"I am sure you have never seen anything like me, I am from a race called Goblin we are mainly bankers. My family has been looking after the Potter vaults for hundreds of years. It saddens me that we have failed the Potter heir and allowed her to be placed in a house where that she was not cared for as she should be."   
"Rick you did not know and when you found out you fixed it!" Potter yelled and with a stomp of her foot her hair went red.  
"How did you do that?" Dean asked.   
"Do what?" she asked him.  
"Your hair changed color, it's red now," Sam said. she blinked and pulled her hair around to get a better look at it.  
"Is this normal for someone with magic?" she asked I knew what she was thinking, we had taken a copy of her memories. I knew there would be questions when she did not show at Hogwarts and we might be forced to answer them and I wanted to show them what they allowed to happen. Dumbledore would try to cover it up saying they were family and families had misunderstandings all the time.  
"It is a rare gift child, just like how you can talk to snakes," I told her. She looked at the floor and I sighed and stood up. "Child, remember what I told you. Now why don't you take Dean and Sam and show them their gifts," I said. She smiled at me and gave me a hug. I had a feeling that she would be doing that more as she got better. Dean and Sam looked at their father and he nodded at them.  
"It's okay boys," John Winchester said and all three of them left the room. "What did they do to her?" he asked when they were gone.  
"We have a way of looking at memories. Until she started school she thought her name was boy or freak. It wasn't until the 28th of July she had a bedroom. Before she slept in a cupboard under the stairs. They made her wear their son's old clothing and he is four times her weight. They allowed him and his friend to beat her. They would lock her up for days without food and water only letting her out to use the bath room." I told him. I could tell he was angry at what he just heard.  
"Have I ever?" he asked  
"No those that have real magic blend in better so no you have never," I told him. He smiled at that.  
"With me being a hunter will she be safe? We will be on the road a lot and run in with other hunters," he said.   
"I was not sure, that was why I wanted to get her a guard dog; but when the person gave me the dogs for them. I now know that your children will be safe. Now I have to ask are you willing to take her in knowing she has magic?" I asked. He looked at me then sighed  
"She is family and I'm sure you saw how Dean acted. He takes protecting his brother to the extreme and that is my fault more than anything. I can deal with this, I just hope she can deal with our life," He told me. I smiled and turned my band back on.  
"It will be better than before, trust me on that. Now that I know she will be safe I can start my plan to deal with those that placed her where she was." I told him "Come we'd best go up to the room." When we reached the room it was our laughing that broke up the pile of children and puppies.  
"Dad, Belladonna is my favorite sister, she got us a puppy each. Can we keep them please?" Sam asked.  
"Yes Sam you can keep them. I am not sure how that is going to work out with how we drive around but you can keep them," John said. Both boys smiled at that.  
"I have some papers you need to sign and the rooms are booked for the next few days as we have some business to finish up before I head back. She needs a focus and you and you sons need to get your IDs that state you know about magic. I thought you could make a family trip of it, plus the book store has a lot that you might find useful with your job," I said. John looked at me and nodded. We left an hour later to the alley it was easy to get there and there IDs were waitng at the bank with a note from my cousin. I see the love of books is a family thing and not just something that came about," I said. As Belladonna and Sam ran around the book store pulling books from the self Dean followed behind them pulling some books down as he went.   
"Yeah, but I am going to have to stop them, we travel around so we won't be able to carry that much with us," John said.  
"If space is a factor we can get you some suitcases and have them charmed better yet I will have your car charmed just in case," I said. He gave an odd look but said nothing to me. By the time we returned to the hotel we had stopped at almost every store in the alley thought we spent the most on a dragon hide vest for John to wear.   
When I left I was sure Potter was in good hands. I did tell her I would be sending some newspaper over to her and that she should read it as she might find something funny in the next few days. What did surprise us the most was the job offer given to Mr. Winchester while in the alley shopping. He could still hunt, and get paid for it; the magical police force was always on the lookout for friendly hunters to work with them. They knew they could not be everywhere and used any help they could get. They fixed it so he had valid IDs in case he was arrested and made it so his sons could live a more normal life.  
I helped him sign all three children up for normal home schooling and get the needed items for them to work on for school. When Dean complained Potter scolded him telling him he needed to set an example for his younger brother. They saw me off later that night and my family was waiting on me when I returned. "She is safe, let us finish our plan." I told them. They said nothing just smiled at me and I returned it.   
August 5, 1991 Dallas, Texas   
I was sitting in the park near the hotel we were staying in and I smiled as my children ran around with their puppies.  
"Mr. Winchester I am only going to tell you this once, you best keep her safe or I will make your life a living hell," said a man who sat down next to me.   
"Who are you?" I asked. I knew he wasn't human but what he was I had clue.  
"You may call me Loki, I am her godfather but due to circumstances I could not take her in. I made sure she was safe, I told her mother how to protect her. I plan to deal with those that sent her where she was. Give this book to Singer. Oh just to let you know I will be sending two people over, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were friends of her father, they will teach her and your son how to control their gifts," he said before vanishing leaving a book behind.  
"Kids we're leaving," I yelled. All three of them looked at me, then rushed over without protesting and followed me to the car.  
"He was here," Belladonna said softly.  
"Who?" Sammy asked.  
"Loki, I met him once before when I lived overseas with them. It was a bad day and he was there for me," she told us. Dean hugged her knowing she needed it. It took a week to reach Bobby's house and when we pulled up he was waiting on the porch for us with a glass in one hand, a shot gun in the other.  
"Don't worry about him he might look rough but he is the nicest person I know," Sammy told his sister. I laughed at the look she gave him. Once we passed the holy water test Dean took Belladonna and Sammy to explore the yard with the puppies trailing after them.   
"So where'd the extra kid come from?" Bobby asked, holding out a beer. I waved him off knowing what had been done to her when alcohol was involved. As I told him who she was and how she came to be, when I got to the part about how she came to be in my care he had gone and poured out his beer and the others in the fridge. "So what you are going to do now?" he asked.  
"I am still going to hunt, it is part of my new job. I told them you might want to join me. The pay is good and I was told she would be safer if we moved around. Just to let you know those dogs they have there are not normal but I have been told they will keep them safe. I meet the man who gave them and frankly from what I know about him I pity the person that tries to harm them. He gave me this book for as well." I told him handing over the book I laughed when he started reading it right away. It was about an hour later when the kids came back a lot dirtier than before.  
"Belladonna this is Bobby Singer, he is a good friend of the family. There are hunting trips that I will not take you and your brothers on. I trust him with Dean and Sammy, I trust him to look out for you too," I told her. She looked at me than at Bobby, she did not say anything but she really only spoke to Sammy or the dogs.  
We had only been at Bobby's for a few days when an owl showed up with a little bag and a piece of paper tied to her leg. I was very confused until Belladonna ran over and took the bag and paper from it. She opened the bag and took out some newspapers and retied the bag to the owl after which it flew off.  
"What was that?" Bobby asked.  
"Owl post. Stormric, the goblin in charge of my family vaults said he would be sending some papers to keep up with the news and said there would be some stories I would want to read. He wanted me to know what happened to them and to see the fall out of the disappearance of Harry Potter," she told us. I did want to know what would happen to them, I also wanted to be a part of what happened to them.  
There were three newspapers, two magical and one non magical. The first magical paper spoke all about Harry Potter vanishing and what was being done to find him. The non-magical paper spoke about the murder of a young boy by his family. It spoke of years of abuse and how no one seemed to care before it was too late. The next magical paper touched on the subject of Harry Potter and his godfather who had spent the past 10 years in jail for crimes he did not commit. If the wills had not been sealed then the boy who live would have grown up in the wizarding world and not with hateful muggles whom he was never to go to in the first place.  
It placed blame on those that had placed the child with the muggle family. The magical paper said they family was missing and they had their best people looking for them and for The-Boy-Who-Lived. Belladonna felt bad that Hagrid had been dismissed from his post at the school. But I had talked to her while she did not like it she understood that he should have never sent her back as they had said they had tried to beat her magic out of her.  
"Do you think you can get me a subscription to the paper?" Bobby asked.  
"Sure, I should start getting the Magical Times later this week I can get you a copy of that too. I mean if you want it, it just might help better with what you do," Belladonna said.  
"That would be fine kiddo," Bobby said.


	2. Truths and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to goblins repayment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing the first chapter and this one for me.

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.  
Harry is a girl in this story  
Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing the first chapter and this one for me.  
July 24, 1991; Little Whinging Surry  
I had never liked the Dursley family on my mail delivery route. Vernon Dursley was a fat man who felt he was entitled to treat others like they were below them. His wife was a gossip and a shrew who did not know how disliked she was by those that lived near her. Their son was a bully that picked on those younger than him and then there was their nephew. The boy wore rags and was far too thin to be healthy; how he was treated by his family was not normal and the worst part about it. He was blamed for what the Dursley boy and his gang did. I had reported his abuse only to be told to mind my own business.  
So I was shocked when I had a letter for Potter. It wasn't the fact he got mail not it was the address that shocked me. It was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, my blood chilled at the thought. They might be abnormal but surely they would never keep a child under the stairs.  
Over the next few days the Dursley family started acting crazier than normal. For some reason they nailed their mail slot closed. I had to hand the mail to Mrs. Dursley through the window on Saturday. I called the yard when I was told they left, something wasn't right in that house. It would be almost a week later I would learn just how wrong things surely were.  
July 29, 1991; hotel near coast.  
Over the years I had worked here I had seen the oddest of things, but the family that came in last night took the cake. They had two children with them, one whom I was sure they were abusing from the way he acted. After getting them settled into a room I called my husband at work. He took their names saying he would send someone over to talk to them.   
"Milly where is the family that is in room 113?" I asked, when I noticed the key hanging back up.  
"They left," she told me without looking up.  
"Damn it Milly look up when I speak! Did they say where they were going?" I demanded.  
"No, just left after I asked if one of them was Harry Potter. We got a stack of letters for him in the mail," she told me. I sighed at her; I had told her not to talk to them as I did not want to spook them but did she ever listen? Family or not this was her last mistake. "Milly you're fired, I told you not to talk to that family unless they spoke to you. Out of all the employees I get the most complaints about you. This is your last, there was a reason I wanted the staff not to talk to them!" I said. She looked at me and I could tell she was going to cry to daddy about how unfair I was being.  
July 30, 1991; coastline  
I stood watching the family of four row out to my old island cabin. They did not look like the type that rented from me most of the time. In fact the fat child was whining about missing his shows. I had told them I would be gone a few days but made sure they knew to contact my neighbour down the beach if they needed anything.  
July 31, 1991; island cabin   
It had just passed midnight when someone started pounding on the door. I wondered if it was connected to the letters I had yet to read. I knew that they were mine; Loki had told me so in my dream after the first letter. He said I would soon be safe and with family that cared for me. I was shocked when a very tall man knocked down the door, he did not seem too worried about the shotgun my uncle held on him. I understood why he had no fear of the gun when he pulled it from uncle's hands and bent it nearly in half.  
I was shocked when I was told magic was real but surprised when they let out was the reason they mistreated me. But what made me angry was this man who seemed to know my parent did not get angry over the fact they had beaten me; no he got mad over someone called Dumbledore. I thought it brilliant he gave Dudley a pig tail but knew I would get blamed for it when we got back to the house.  
July 31, 1991; Diagon Alley London.  
Hagrid seemed nice but I could tell he was not the best person for the job he had been given. I had so many questions that he could not or would not answer. When he said that I had everything on the list he put me on the underground back to Surrey. It was while on the underground that a man spoke to me about helping me. I had never been told not to go with people I did not know; in fact if some stranger had taken me my family would not have cared. I only went with him because he knew what no one else knew. By the 5th of August I had a new family with two brothers, one older the other younger and a father that cared for us. It was a week later that I met the man that my brothers thought of as an Uncle. He was nothing like Uncle Vernon.  
August 2, 1991; Diagon Alley London.  
I held the letter from Gringotts they had asked me to come in this morning for some reason.   
"Ms. Figg I am Blessric of the Bowbreak clan. You came to us some time ago with a report of abuse on the Potter heir. Sadly what you feared is true, you said you would do anything to help the child. Would you be willing to die for the Potter heir?" the goblin asked.  
I had sent my report to Dumbledore and he told me I was over reacting as family would not treat family as I said. That man was foolish I was born in to a family that had magic only I did not have any magic of my own. My life was hell so I knew what family could and would do. It was only thanks to my little sister that I was alive, she had over heard my father making plans to kill me if I did not get my Hogwarts letter.  
"Yes," I said. The goblin smiled at me and I shuddered.   
August 3, 1991; coastline  
"I knew those people had no idea what they were doing," I said. My neighbour had just brought my boat back to my house.  
"I rented my cabin out to a family, I did not think they knew what they were doing but money is money," I went on.  
"Oh, I met them, three of the oddest people I have ever seen. They knocked the front door off the hinges and blamed it on a giant," Kelly told me. I froze at what she said. Three came back when four went out.  
"Dear lord," I said as I ran for the phone, I knew something was wrong with that family but I was in a hurry and greedy as the man paid me twice what a I normally rented the cabin for.  
"Mary what is it?" Kelly asked. I did not answer her, she would hear me telling the police there might have been a murder in my cabin. And it was easy to dump a body after all there had been a storm and the sharks came in closer to shore when it stormed. Kelly's face was white as mine after I got off the phone. They were sending someone out to look at the cabin, what they found there shook me to my core. It brought back memories of my time in the nurse corp. I gave them the copy of Vernon Dursley licence. It would be weeks later I would pick up the paper and read about years of abuse that ended with a child's death in a seaside cabin.  
I got permission to burn the place down six months later, I could not look out at the house on the rock without thinking what if I had said something. I knew something wasn't right when I spotted the boy.  
September 1, 1991; Hogwarts  
"Potter, Harry," called a woman with square glasses. She waited for the student to walk forward. Of all the students she was looking forward to seeing him the most. He was after all the only child of two of her favorite Gryffindors. When no one came up to be sorted she called his name once more; still no one came. She looked up to the table at the front of the room where the other Professors and Headmaster sat. A man with a long white beard waved his hand at her and she went on to the next name.   
Later that night when most students where in bed the Professors were having a staff meeting. The woman that had called the students to be sorted was worried and a man with greasy hair and black clothing said the boy was just like his father. What should have been a meeting to find a missing student turned into a shouting match. It was ended when the man with the long white beard said he would go first thing in the morning to get Harry. He might have just missed the train. By then it would be too late, Harry Potter had vanished. If you believed the Muggle news his family had killed him on an island that held a two room cabin they had rented. But he knew better as Hagrid had told him he had sent the boy home.   
Sending Hagrid to take the boy shopping had been a mistake. Not locking down the owlery before he left to fetch the boy had been a bigger mistake, as every pureblood and half-blood sent owls off to their parents with the same message. The-Boy-Who-Lived did not show up at Hogwarts and it seemed none of the staff knew where he was.


	3. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once is was not just the youngest son that did not want to leave school. What happens when Dean protest leaving his friend behind that he had never meet. It changes their world for the better and helps clear the past/

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter  
This is a girl Harry story.  
Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing  
Normally it was only Sammy that protested when it was time to move on so it surprised me when both my boys did not want to leave. I sighed and sat down on the bed and pulled them down next to me.  
"Tell me why we should stay," I said. They both knew we moved on after I finished. Dean explained about his class project and how his pen friend didn't have any friends.  
"Dad I just want to stay long enough to let him know that I did not forget about him. Ms. Smith will be sending letters out on Monday and we get them back by Thursday or Friday," Dean told me. I looked at him then to Sammy who was giving me his best puppy eyes.  
"Alright we'll stay," I told them. They both hugged me before going over to the table in the room to work on their homework.  
"Dean can I write Harry too?" Sammy asked. From the look on Dean's face I could tell he wanted to say no but he rarely ever told his brother no.  
"Sure, Harry would love to hear from you. I told him about you and Dad because we had to talk about our families in our first letters. I don't like his family at all, they're mean to him. His cousin is in the same class and picks on him when no teachers are around," Dean said.  
"Why haven't his parents done anything? Like that time that boy was picking on you and Dad talked to the teacher about it," Sammy asked. Dean looked at the table at that.  
"Harry's parents are dead, he told me they were drunk and died in a car crash. He was then sent to live with his aunt and uncle. They don't care for him; he says he has to cook for them and do a lot of chores or he is locked up," Dean said. I was shocked. I knew my son would not lie about this but this other kid could be making it all up.  
"Dean, could I read your letters? I would like to know your friend too," I asked. He gave me an odd look but went over to his bag and pulled them out. I realized then I would have to do more than allow him to send off a goodbye letter to this child. As I read the letters I knew something was wrong, and the child wasn't lying about his family. No child would lie about sleeping under the stairs with spiders. I picked up the phone and dialed the one number to the only person who might be able to help.  
"Singer, I got a favor to ask you?" I said when he picked up.  
"What are you hunting this time?" he asked.  
"Nothing, I am taking a break this week. I just wanted to know if Dean could use your address to keep in touch with a friend?" I asked. I looked up when it grew silent in the room. I smiled at my boys. They both were waiting for Bobby's answer.  
"Why?" Bobby asked. I explained about Dean's school project. I also told him what Dean had told me. "Call back when the boys are asleep, see if Dean will let you read his letters. Something doesn't seem right. And tell the boy he can use my address if he wants to," Bobby said.  
"Thanks Bobby he'll be happy to hear that," I said. I knew Bobby liked my sons more than he did me. I hung up the phone and turned around to tell them the news only to jump. Both Dean and Sammy had moved from the table and were right next to me. I hadn't heard them get up and move at all. I did not know if I should be proud or saddened at their skill.  
"I'll go and talk to your teacher on Monday about sending your letters to Bobby's," I said. Dean hugged me and I ruffled his hair which earned me a glare. "I am going up to the office, I have to book the room for another week," I said as they went back to the table. I took the letters with me so I could send a copy of them to Bobby. Maybe they would be helpful to him some way.  
The manager was more than willing to copy the letters and lend me an envelope to mail them off. It was late before I was able to call Bobby back.  
"Well?" Bobby asked when he realized it was me.  
"It is worse than Dean realizes, I am sure the kid is being abused. I am not sure why it hasn't been reported but I sent you a copy of the letters. Hopefully they could be useful in some way. Thanks for doing this for him," I said Bobby snorted on the other end of the line.  
"I don't know what I can do but there are a few people I can call," Bobby said. We did not talk long after that. He did ask how the boys where doing and I told him how Sammy's teacher wanted to move him up to first grade. I also told him how Dean had made a working radio for a science project. Dean's teacher was sad to hear we would be moving but was more than willing to forward Dean's letters.  
It was almost three months later when Harry sent a letter telling us some very shocking news. Harry had been removed from his family but that was not what was so shocking. No what shocked us was the fact Dean's friend wasn't a little boy like we thought and had been told. Dean's friend was a little girl who had been kidnapped as a toddler. The people she had been living with were not only facing abuse charges but kidnapping charges. The letter's signature read Ivy Maria Potter, the post script said that was her real name.  
The poor girl was just a year younger than Dean and up until now thought she was a boy. She had been placed in the care of her grandmother's older brother who had been looking for her for years. He had not thought to look at the home of Petunia Dursley because the sisters had a serious falling out at their parents' funeral.   
"Sammy where is Dean?" I asked. As I came back from getting dinner. The look he gave the bathroom door told me the answer and that something was wrong. I didn't knock on the door as they both knew not to lock the door unless they were hiding in the tub. Dean whom I had not seen cry for the longest of times was sitting with his back to the tub with his legs pulled up crying his eyes out.  
"Dean what is wrong?" I asked. He did not say anything, just cried. I noticed the letter he had in his hand and knew it was from Ivy. "Dean is there something wrong with Ivy?" I asked. He only cried harder at my question. I sat there holding him as he cried, and before long he fell asleep. I placed him in bed after changing him into pajamas, I could tell he had been crying for a while. It took me a bit longer to get the letter from his hand. Sammy had sat in silence reading a book while this happened while this happened. I could tell he was worried about his brother as he was not really reading the book.  
I read the letter that told us about magic and how she was a witch. She had also sent a book explaining all about magic. It was only then I noticed the title of Sammy's book The Truth of Magic. Ivy also said her granduncle had said not to tell us but she knew we had helped her find her real family so we needed to know the truth. I read the book as Sammy ate dinner, and it was clear she was a different type of witch from the type I had come across hunting. I looked at my sleeping son and knew I could not tell him to stop writing to her; she was his closest friend and made him happy.   
"Dean wake up, you need to wake up and eat," I said shaking him. He looked at me sadly then to the table.  
"Okay Dad," he said sadly I knew he thought I would tell him not to write his friend anymore. I said nothing as he went and washed up, coming back cleaner than before. Sammy was working on a letter to Ivy and I could tell he was asking her all sorts of questions. Dean ate without talking obviously was hoping that if he did not talk about Ivy I would not tell him not to write her. "What are you doing?" he asked, noticing that I was writing.  
"Writing Ivy, I have some questions for her. She is clearly different from the type of witch I have come across. I want to know if she knows anything about the type of witches I have hunted before," I told him. He smiled at me before going back to his food, eating a little faster and when he was done starting on his own letter to Ivy.   
We did not get a letter but a package from Ivy, containing seven books, three necklaces and a letter for each of us. Sammy's latter was the shortest it said two of the books would answer most of his questions and she would look for the rest of the answers later. The necklaces she told me were protection amulets. They would protect us from harm and only the person who put them on could remove them. The string would not break as it was dragon hide. The rest of the books were for me and they were about the type of witches I hunted. She said they were charmed by her granduncle so only I could open them. When I did I found a letter from the man inside one of them asking what I did for a living.  
It was her following letter that worried me more, she told us what really happened to her family. Her parents had been murdered when she was just 15 months old and my first thought was of the demon that killed Mary. She also told us her parents' names which she had never known before. Her parents were James and Lily Potter, and they loved her very much enough to die for her. She sent us her picture, in it she was standing next to a man who she said was her granduncle. She also told us about the man that had been hired to teach her about magic.  
Dean made me send her a picture back with all of us sitting on the car; when I asked why the car had to be in it both of my sons said the car was part of the family. Over the following year I was sent more books that helped with hunts. Before we knew it Ivy had sent us a letter telling us about shopping for school and said her next letter might take longer to reach us as she wanted to tell us about her first week of school. She did tell us how everyone was talking about The-Boy-Who-Lived. She had explained that a few letters ago and in my next letter I told her it was silly.  
It was almost two weeks before we got her next letter and a package that had a book and some candy. The book Hogwarts: A History was for Sammy as she knew he would have questions about the school and this was the easiest way to explain everything. She had basically sent us a copy of her letter to Dean. She told us about the train ride and the people she met on the train and the sorting. She had been placed into the same house as her parents, the fake name had been called and that worried me a little. But she also said Arcturus had said it might happen and she was protected.  
"I don't like it," Dean said. I looked up from the book I had been sent on demons while Sammy also looked up from the book Ivy had sent him.  
"What?" I asked.   
"Ivy met a boy!" Dean said slamming his hand down on the letter. It wrinkled and he winced before quickly smoothing out the letter out. I wanted to laugh but knew it would only hurt his feelings. She told us about her classes and how she hated potions as the teacher was a jerk. Her history teacher was a ghost that put the class to sleep. The next letter came with a mirror with a note which said 'say my name at 6 pm on Thursday.'   
A few days later Dean did as told the mirror rippled before Ivy's face appeared.  
"This is so cool," Dean and Sammy said at the same time.  
"I know, Uncle gave me a set of talking mirrors so I could call him if need be. He wanted to know about what was going on here. Did you know the Headmaster told us to stay away from the third corridor as it meant a painful death? I asked him for another set so I could send one to you. It saves the owls a long flight and I do not have to stand outside at the phone booth. I have a few quick questions for you Mr. Winchester. How do you get rid of ghosts and poltergeists?" she asked. I told her how to deal with them then let her and the boys talk. She gave Dean a list of times she could talk. It was after Sammy fell asleep that she asked him about school and he told her it wasn't that bad but he disliked going. She scolded him, telling him he needed to set good example for Sammy. "Dean you're Sammy's hero, he looks up to you. I am not saying you have to be super smart just try your best," Ivy said. When they both started yawning I told them they could talk later.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mr. Potter stay behind please," Mrs. Cole said. I was a little worried because I could not think of anything that I might be in trouble for and Dudley had also behaved today as well. So far our new teacher had been nice to me and I did not want to cause her trouble so I had behaved. Dudley and his friends still got me in trouble from time to time but she was one of the few that treated me nicely.   
I did not bother getting up like the rest of my classmates when she dismissed them for recess. Most of the class laughed as they left, the rest did not speak too quietly about what an idiot I was.  
"I received a note from Ms. Smith about your pen pal Harry, he is moving but wants to keep in touch with you. It will take a little longer for your letters to come as she is going to send them to his uncle's house," Mrs. Cole said. I smiled, I wasn't in trouble.  
"Thank you Mrs. Cole," I said and she smiled at me.  
"You're welcome Harry; you can go out and play now," she told me as I smiled at her.  
"Can I stay inside and write to Dean?" I asked. She just nodded at me and pulled out a book. I spent recess working on a letter to Dean. I wanted to thank him, he was my best friend after all. Class hadn't been back in for long when someone knocked on the door. It was Mrs. Miles who smiled at Mrs. Cole.  
"Sorry to interrupt your class; I need to take Potter. The Headmaster wants him in his office," Mrs. Miles said. Mrs. Cole looked back at me and smiled.   
"I'll take him then, if you can watch my class. Come along Mr. Potter, we'll see what the Headmaster wants. Class I want you to work on your math homework or your pen pal letters until I return," she said.   
I stood and followed her out of the classroom and Mrs. Miles glared at me as we passed. I knew she was friends with my aunt and she believed what she had been told about me. It did not take us long to reach the Headmaster's office where my teacher knocked on his door and he called us in. "Mrs. Cole it is good to see you. Mr. Potter you have a seat right there young man," Headmaster Harris said.  
"Yes sir," I replied.  
"Can I ask what this is about? Mrs. Miles never gives a reason when she collects students. That is why I came with Mr. Potter, I like to know why my students are called out of class," Mrs. Cole said.  
"Well sadly Mr. Potter was seen throwing rocks near the library during recess and I'm afraid some windows were broken," Headmaster Harris said.  
"Sir, Potter stayed in the class room today. You remember the project I spoke to you about. Well his pen pal is moving but wished to keep in touch. I kept Potter back to tell him and he asked to stay inside to work on his letter," she told him. He looked at her then to me and sighed.  
"Well we have five students and one staff member saying it was Mr. Potter who broke the windows," he said.  
"Sir, what about the cameras on the play ground? I know they're not all pointing at the library but some of them should catch whoever did throw the rocks and broke the windows," Mrs. Cole said.  
"I had forgotten about those things, do you know how to work them?" Headmaster Harris asked.  
"Yes, now let's see if we can find the truth here," Mrs. Cole said as she did something with the headmaster's computer.   
"Oh my it seems there might be trouble, those are the children who blamed Mr. Potter and Mrs. Miles said she saw him as well," Headmaster Harris said. I didn't know it then but Dudley getting suspended from school was the start of a better life. Aunt Petunia was arrested for slapping me outside the school yard when Uncle Vernon found out he yelled at me right in front of the officers that had brought me home to get some of my belongings. They arrested him too, the officers did not seem too happy when I took them to my room.  
I was in foster care for a few days before my wish came true. A member of my family came for me. My grandmother's older brother who had been looking for me for years came to take me home. I learned a lot of things after going home with him, one being that magic was real; but the best thing I learnt was my parents were not drunks and they loved me.  
We met with the goblins who were not too happy when they learned where I had grown up as my parents' wills had been clear I was never to the home of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. My newest family member was shocked to find out I was a girl and angry when I asked what made me a girl. I always thought I was a boy until they told me otherwise. Oartight told me my real name was Ivy Maria Potter and he also told me they would take care of everything.  
When my old family told the truth about what they did to me I wanted to question why but the look on Uncle Arcturus face told me it was best not to know. They even told what Aunt Marge had done to me and while she wasn't arrested for mistreating me she was for what she had done to her dogs. Out of all the good news I did get a little bad news my babysitter Ms. Figg had died of a heart attack. For some strange reason she left most of her things to me. Uncle Arcturus had not wanted me to keep no writing to Dean but I talked him in to it.  
He had told me not to tell him about magic but I did anyway; it was worth being sent to my room. I wanted to gloat they already knew about magic, but because Dean's dad asked me for help and I wanted to help them.   
"What are you looking for?" Uncle asked as he came into the library. I sighed and handed him Mr. Winchester's letter. "I'll order some books and some amulets for them," he said I hugged him at that.  
"Thank you," I told him and he smiled at me.  
"Your tutor is going to be here after lunch," he told me I nodded at him. He had told me my tutor was a friend of my parents. He was to teach me what I did not know about magic, and to make sure I got to and from school everyday safely. He told me werewolves made the best bodyguards.   
"See Uncle the Winchesters are nice or you wouldn't," he gave me a look, "would not be writing Mr. Winchester like you do," I said I did not say anything about the packages he had sent them. Over the next few years my life changed greatly. I would send Dean and his family books to help them. Before I knew it, was time for me to start Hogwarts and I was a bit worried. After meeting some members of the family while shopping. I disliked how I was treated and Uncle did not like what I had told him.  
He said Narcissa should have taught her son better. Black's might not be the lightest of families but we knew how to act in public. We decided that I would head to the train by myself. While I was sad they would not get to see me off, I knew it was for my safety. Uncle had named me heir to the Black family; he did so to protect the Black monies and properties. Ideally Sirius would be the heir but he was in Azkaban and we needed to find the rat to clear him. The reason Remus was not seeing me off was because people knew him to be friends with my birth parents and we hoping no one would link me to Harry Potter. 

When I first moved in with my uncle I did look just like James Potter, but a few potions to grow out my hair and contacts took care of that fact. What helped us the most was the fact somehow my scar had disappeared shortly after I moved in with Uncle. I went to bed one night with a scar and woke the next morning without one. Uncle had his wards looked at when it was clear someone had crossed them to leave me a box of items. The note we found with the box said he took what he needed and had no need for silly trinket its. Only any person with magic would not call them silly trinket its. One of the items clearly belonged to the founder of the Hufflepuff House while another had the crest of Slytherin on it. I put pictures of my parents in the locket and had the stone taken out of the ring and made into a necklace. It seemed wrong as a ring, the sitting was just wrong.  
Being one of the first students there made finding a compartment all to myself easier. I was joined by one of the few people I wanted to meet. When Neville Longbottom shyly asked if he might join me I smiled at him and waved him to a seat.   
"Hello I am Neville Longbottom," he said. I smiled at him and stood.  
"It is nice to meet you Longbottom, I am Ivy Potter," I told him as I held out my hand. He kissed the back of it and we both blushed. We talked about house placements and our pets and he panicked a little when he went to show me his toad.   
"Longbottom, calm down. Before we go off looking check all your pockets," I said. He smiled when he found the toad in his outer robe pocket.   
"Thank you Potter. This is Trevor, my uncle got him for me," Neville said with a smile. I returned it and reached out and took Trevor's front foot and shook it while saying hello. I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out my kitten.  
"This is York, she is a kneazle, not one of those silly crossbreeds," I told him and like me he reached out and shook her front paw. The train ride was okay save for the fact a boy who Neville told me was the youngest Weasley son was looking for Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy also came by and behaved the same as way before. The boat ride over was bad for Neville; he told me he was afraid of deep water. Telling him about the squid more than likely did not help at all but it did get him talking about plant life in the lake.   
I smiled when Neville was placed into Gryffindor, then I froze when Harry Potter was called. When no one came forward to be sorted other students started whispering and Professor McGonagall called the name three more times before getting a nod from the Headmaster to go on to the next name. When she called mine I could hear people asking each other if The-Boy-Who-Lived had a sister. We had planned for this, I made sure my hair was pulled back so everyone could see I did not have a scar in the famed location.   
I had been told how to deal with anyone asking if I was related to him, and for the first time in years Uncle was going to use his governor's seat. The head of the Malfoy family did not like that Uncle was taking back his seat but that was how life went sometimes. I quickly joined Neville in Gryffindor and no sooner had I sat down than some girl started questioning me.  
"Are you Harry Potter's sister? Do you know where he is? I looked for him on the train; I read all about him and none of the books said anything about you," a girl said all in one breath. I sighed trying to think of her name. It was only polite to address someone by name but I could not remember hers I knew it started with a g but not what it was.  
"To answer your questions in no particular order, I do not know where he is. Seeing as I am a pureblood, then like Neville I am more than likely related to him." she looked at Neville who nodded at her. "About those books, I read them too and had to use them to write a report about the blood wars. If you try to make a time line using the events as described, none of the m agree on what happened that night," I told her. She sputtered and glared at me before turning to talk to the student next to her. The Weasley boy joined our house though I would have thought he would be in Slytherin from the way he acted on the train.  
Term had been in for two weeks and most of my classes where great save for potions and history. Uncle told me he would deal with my potions professor and would look in to doing something about Binns. He also made it clear that he did not know if anything could be done. I had never hated anyone or anything in my life, not even the Dursleys, but I could say I honestly hated Peeves the school's poltergeist. He had almost ruined the t-shirt Dean gave me for my birthday.  
I asked Uncle for another mirror set and when I got them and I sent one to Dean his along with some letters for him and his family. If Uncle could not find anything to help with my ghost problem than maybe Mr. Winchester could. I sent Sammy a copy of Hogwarts: A History and I also sent them all some candy. The letters were mostly the same but Dean's was longer as I had more to tell him.  
I was sitting on my bed with my hangings closed and sealed shut waiting when Dean called. Both Dean and Sammy said the mirror was so cool. I asked their dad how to deal with the ghost and poltergeist before talking with Dean. Mr. Winchester made us get off when it got too late. Even though I wanted to go to bed I thought the sooner I dealt with my problems the better I would feel.  
"Kreacher!" I called out. He was the house elf of Grimmauld Place but had asked to be my elf not too long ago.  
"What can I do for little miss?" he asked and I passed on what I had been told.  
"Remus should be able to get everything you need. Oh and do not use magic. I am not sure if the Headmaster can track this back to us," I said. He smiled at me and popped out. By lunch the next day the school was abuzz with the news of Professor Binns passing over. If people were not talking about Binns then they were talking about the O.W.L and N.E.W.T.S tester monitoring the classes no matter how much the Headmaster protested.  
It did not take long for Snape to be removed from the school; I could not call the man professor as I did not see 'the direction are on the board as teaching.' We also got a new head of house. Madam Pince became our head of house and she was very different from Professor McGonagall. We had a house meeting and more rules to follow that most of our house mates did not like. She talked to Granger about her behavior in and out of class and I even heard she talked to the other professors about grading her work differently. I had to force myself not to laugh when she ran into the dorm room ranting about how Professor Flitwick took points off her latest homework assignment for going over the assigned length. Do not get me wrong Granger was nice enough but she was bossy and had to be right about everything.   
I did find it funny that a lot of people thought I was related to The-Boy-Who-Lived while others thought I was a muggleborn. Only a few had asked me, I told them the truth; I was not related to the missing hero nor was I a muggleborn.   
Term was over before I knew it and I was on the train ride home. At home the surprise of my life when I reached home. I was going overseas to spend the holiday with Dean and his family at Mr. Singer's house. Uncle was going to try and get Sirius a trial this holiday. He was going to use the fact he was dying and the Headmaster was going to be busy looking at the fake Harry Potter sighting in China.


	4. Pen Pals part 2

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter  
This is a girl Harry story.  
Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing  
"Dad why are we going to Bobby's," I asked as he drove. He looked up into the rearview mirror. He hadn't told us why we were spending Christmas at Bobby's and I knew they didn't get along at all. So I thought it weird we were going to spend the holidays at his house.  
"It's a surprise," Dad said with a smile that meant he would not tell me anymore than that. I sighed and rubbed my nose where my glasses had rubbed it. Dad had always told us to do our best in school and I did try. When Ivy scolded me about my grades, I told dad about the trouble I was having.   
He wasn't mad at me but a little disappointed that I hadn't told him sooner. We stayed with Bobby until I took all the tests I needed and got my glasses. I needed glasses to read and had a mild form of dyslexia. It wasn't too bad and I quickly learn how to deal with it. The look on Sammy's face when I brought home a grade card with all A's made all the extra work worth it.  
I went back to the book I had been reading to Sammy before he fell asleep. The next thing I knew Dad was waking me up.  
"Now will you tell me why we're here?" I asked as he woke Sammy.  
"Can we unload and get inside where it is warmer first?" he said. I was about to say not but Sammy shivered a little.   
"Okay," I told him. Even with Bobby's help it took us about ten minutes to get inside and warmed up.  
"We're inside and the car is unloaded so what is this all about?" I asked.  
"Me," was said from behind me. I knew the owner of the voice.  
"Ivy!" Sammy yelled as he rushed to hug her. She smiled at him and returned his hug.  
"Hey guys," she said before I hugged her and Sammy groaned before squirming out from between us.   
"What are you doing here?" I asked. She smiled at me.  
"I am here for the holiday. Oh Mr. Winchester you might want to explain everything you and my Uncle talked about. Before you ask how I know I have an elf that likes me a lot more than others in the family," Ivy said. I was confused but I knew this would be the best Christmas ever. My father gave her a look but sighed before sitting down on the couch.  
"This might take a while and Ivy you might have to help explain the reason and Sammy please wait until the end to ask your questions," Dad said. Sammy blushed; we all knew he would have tons of questions. After we all had a seat Dad told me how he had met with Ivy's uncle who was really her great-uncle and the head of the Black family. He had named Ivy his heir but everything was to be held in trust until she was married. However due to some old laws her care could go to the closest male relative.   
"That family is not very nice and Uncle knows they would sell me off to the highest bidder," Ivy said with a shudder. I put an arm around her and Sammy hugged her once more.  
"So Black came to me and asked if I would be willing to enter you into a contract with Ivy. I wouldn't have done it but he said it would protect her and there is a clause where you can buy out of the contract when you're 21," Dad said. I looked at Ivy. While most girls were gross, I had never thought of Ivy that way.  
"I think I understand," I said only to blush when Ivy kissed me on the cheek.   
"You don't know what this means to me. Uncle is working on getting my godfather freed but I am still the heir to the Black family," Ivy said.  
"Ivy and Dean sitting in a tree" Sammy started to sing so I tossed a pillow at him. I would have done more but a thing popped in to the room so I pulled him behind me.  
"Dinner is ready little Miss," the thing said.  
"Thank you Kreacher," Ivy said. The thing looked around the room we were in. "Mr. Singer, can Kreacher clean while we stay here. Just tell him what he can and cannot touch," Ivy said. Bobby looked at the thing then to Ivy.  
"Sure kid, just leave the weapons alone," Bobby said Kreacher grinned at him before disappearing  
"What was that?" Sammy asked  
"A house elf," Ivy said.  
"What is that though?" I asked.  
"A magical servant, they do a lot of things in a house hold. Kreacher likes me more than most of our elves for some reason. He belonged to my godfathers mother and went around the bend when her youngest son passed but a few months after I went to live with Uncle he basically told us he was going to be my elf," Ivy said.  
Dinner that night was the best we had in a long time even if some of the dishes were odd. After dinner Ivy told us more about her family I felt bad that her uncle was dying. We talked late into the night about different things. Sammy had fallen asleep long before Ivy did and I could not bring myself to wake them so I pulled the blanket over all of us and snuggled down to get some sleep. I was confused when I woke up in the bed room, then as I made my way down to the kitchen I noticed how clean the house was.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We should put them in bed, it gets cold in here at night," Bobby said smiling at the scene.  
"Not before I get some pictures, this is blackmail right here," I said pulling out the camera I had bought at the last gas stop. Bobby was waiting on me when I came back downstairs.  
"You're taking the whole magic is real and not evil well," I said Bobby said nothing but handed me a book that Ivy had sent awhile ago. I had thought we lost it and hoped who ever found it passed it off as a fantasy book.   
"I found this here after you guys left, I'm sure Sammy left it here the last time you stopped by," Bobby said. I had wondered how to tell him about true magic but it seemed once more my son had beat me to it.   
Breakfast was a simple meal of pancakes and bacon. Sammy loved the fact his had fruit cooked right in while Dean's and Ivy's had chocolate chips in theirs. Sammy the ever healthy one made them eat some fruit too. Dean glared at his brother but said nothing. It was his own fault after all he was the one in charge of most of their meals. He might not eat all that healthy but always made sure Sammy did. No sooner had they finished than they were out the door to play.   
"You should call them in before they freeze plus I need to talk to that elf he moved my books," Bobby said I laughed at that before going to call the kids in. They didn't want to come in at first but the promise of hot chocolate had them rushing into the kitchen.  
"Hey kiddo ask that elf of yours where he put my books," Bobby said as he handed out mugs of hot chocolate.  
"Kreacher, " Ivy called and the elf appeared in the room near her.   
"Yes, little Miss?" it said  
"Where have you put Mr. Singer's books?" Ivy asked.  
"I placed them all in the book room," Kreacher said,  
"That room won't hold them all, I had a reason for having them all over the house," Bobby said sharply only to get glared at by the elf.  
"Kreacher knows that, Kreacher is a good elf, he knows when to make rooms bigger," it told him before disappearing.  
"What does that mean?" Bobby asked.  
"He made the room bigger, elves know when their family needs something. I told him to treat everyone as family and you told me so long as I was staying here I was family. Once you told him he could clean he will not stop until he is finished." Ivy told him as she added marshmallows to her drink.  
We went out the following day to get a tree, as Ivy had said she brought some magical ornaments for us to use. I was shocked by the fairy lights and the topper that maded charmed snow. Sam had asked how it worked only to be told by Ivy she had no idea.  
Bobby asked about the fairies, we all learned about his little run in he had with them on a hunt. Ivy was shocked he had met wild fey and lived, but she told us that the fairies willing came with her. That some faires had been with familes for ages in fact these faires had been in her family for over 500 years.  
It was only after Bobby had put gifts under the tree that Dean came running to me in a panic.  
"Dad I need you to take me shopping," he said.  
"I thought you got your gifts awhile ago?" I asked. I had dropped him and Sammy off at a mall on my last hunt so they could shop for gifts.  
"I did but I need to get Ivy a real gift," Dean told me. I was confused at what he said. I had helped him wrap the comics and stuff toy he had got her along with the art set Sammy had gotten for her.   
"I thought" ... "Dad this gift I got her was for a friend not a girlfriend let alone someone I am too marry!" he snapped at me. Normally would have told him to watch his tone but I could see he was really worried about this.  
"Okay, go get your coat on and I'll tell everyone we are headed out real fast," I said. He smiled at me and gave me a hug before running off. What I thought would be a quick trip to get Ivy a more girly gift turned into Dean spending an hour and a half looking over jewelry at Wal-Mart. He ended up buying her a ring that had a Celtic pattern wrapped around the band.   
"I have one gift for everyone that cannot be wrapped up." Ivy said after dinner that night.  
"What is it?" Sammy asked.  
"Anti-possession tattoo and protection runes," Ivy said. I thought she was joking but from the look she held it was clear she wasn't. We went the next morning after breakfast. Dean was upset he could not go in the room with Ivy but she glared at him before telling him she was getting hers in the same spot we were. After getting our tattoos we all walked around the alley way looking into shops. I had to remind Sammy that Christmas was only three days away and he could not get any books.  
Those three days passed with the children playing out in the snow and Bobby twitching about his house. We had woken up the second morning to a spotless house. Bobby had said something about the elf being done with rearranging his home only to have Ivy tell him Kreacher would start on the yard next. Ivy loved her gifts from the boys; she even gave Dean a kiss for the ring before placing it on the necklace she wore with a black stone. She gave Dean a dragon hide jacket that would grow with him and got Sammy a book bag that could hold all his books without weighing more than three pounds. She gave me a new journal that already held everything from my old one and she also said it would not run out of pages and to anyone else it would look like a photo album.   
Ivy got Bobby a ever-full sliver flask she told us it was bless by the Pope himself and it had holy water already inside it. I wasn't suprised that she had a gift for Bobby even thought she had only meet him a few days ago. Ivy was just that kind of person I couldn't call her a child she like my boys had been though to much in their shirt lifetimes to be children.   
Bobby had one gift for us all and seeing as it was a slip of paper had me confused until he told me it was the loctaion to his safe room that was hidden by a spell. He was the keeper of the room so he was able to burn the note after we had read that his safe room was in the basement of his house.  
I was shocked Ivy's uncle had sent us some gifts; the best was the file on the demon. It even had ways to kill the thing. What worried me the most was the reason why it had come after us that night. I now knew why Mary wanted to talk about her family they were hunters and this demon had trageted our family because of that. Her family was one of the best at hunter and they hunted demons the best. It was just one big endless circle Mary had gotten out but with her death I draged my boys right back in.  
"I wouldn't want to be on her uncle's bad side," Bobby said pulling me out my of dark thoughts. It was then I noticed the kids were no longer in the room I could hear them upstairs talking about the things Ivy's uncle had sent them.  
"Why?" I asked, I was confused at what he said.  
"John your past isn't a clean one, we both know that." I glared at him for that. "Mine's not spotless either; but Black got them cleaned up and set us up as private detectives. He went on to say he ordered an elf to burn all our old IDs. I think he made us legitimate. He also gave us a contact number for his type of government. Did you know we could get paid for what we do? He says we have a meeting in January to show them our memories," Bobby said. I just blinked at him and handed him the file Black had given me a gift.  
It wasn't long before Ivy was flooing home and we were back on the road. Her next letter came shortly after she had gone home. In it she told us how her godfather had been freed but would be in the hospital for a long time. She also invited us to visit for the Easter holidays and Dean asked if we could go with puppy eyes no less.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Ivy how was your trip?"Lavender asked.  
"It was great, the weather was about the same as here though," I told her.  
"Oh where did you go?" Granger asked  
"South Dakota, I spent the holiday with my betrothed's family," I said. She gasped.  
"That is barbaric!" Granger yelled. Most everyone near us stopped talking to hear what was going to be said.  
"Granger I am only going to tell you this once. Shut up before you say something that will mark you as ignerant and a blood traitor," I said but she just snorted at me. I knew she would not do as I told her and was about to say something she would regret.  
"I know what I'm talking about! I am the smartest in our year! I cannot believe your family is so barbaric that they would sell you!" she said. She would have said more if I had not silenced her.  
"You know nothing, you only think you do! I see why most muggleborns are hated, they come in and think our ways are wrong and try and force us to change. I will be thankful for the new class next year," I said before walking off. Lavender followed me.  
"What class are you talking about? Oh do you have a picture of him?" she asked. I laughed at her.  
"Yes to your second question and I will show you later. As to your first question it will be an etiquette class for all students. It will teach muggleborns about magical culture and the reasons behind them. Even those that come from a magical home will have to take the class. Even though Granger does not have the bloodline to be a tridishal blood tradtoir her action are like those that are" I told her she smiled at me. Her family was and old family but still new that some of the old ways confused them but unlike some families hers learned reasons about the old ways.  
"I bet the headmaster hated that," she said.  
"He tried to prevent it but the Governors over ruled him," Neville said making us both jump.  
"Don't do that!" Lavender yelled as she hit his arm. I just laughed the two of them.  
"He did hate it and tried to prevent the class, but seeing as every student is going to take the class he cannot say it is purebloods forcing their ideas on muggleborn. Never mind that they try to do the same to us. Uncle said every student will attend the class even those like Malfoy," I told them. Neville nodded at that it was only than I remember his grandmother was a school govener aswell.  
"Sorry girls thought, I would warn you Granger is mad at what you did and is going on about how she will be reporting you," he told us. I sighed. I would take the punishment if I got one. I was surprised when I did not get called to meet our head of house. I think that made Granger even madder at me, the only good thing when being I was told was Granger was no longer speaking to me. As word spread about what she said more and more people stopped talking to her.   
I think the sad part is she never noticed, she was too worried about her grades to care. Before the break the professor had started taking points off work that went to far over the assigned lengh. From what Paravti told me it only took the Ravenclaws once maybe twice to figure out what to do to keep their grades where they liked them. Granger on the other hand just did not understand and keep adding more to her work only to get points docked on the grade.  
Granger had ranted more than once in the common room about how they could not do this to her. One of the upper years snapped at her and told her to take it up with the school Governors if she thought she was being treated unfairly. When she said she would do just that I mirrored home asking if I could listen in on the meeting if she was allowed to speak to them. I knew she would not be polite. I was told like the other times I would be sent the notes of the meeting. Life went on as normal; I wrote to Dean and Granger ranted on how the professor were mistreating us students by taking points off for giving more information than called for.   
Granger was not happy with how her homework was being marked and had wrote to the board only to have her complaint dismissed as they had been informed about the change and why it was made. Sure a few students still made the mistake of going over the assigned length but they did not do it every time like as she did despite the warnings she had been given. Uncle had kept his word and sent me a copys of the mintues from the meeting. While I wanted to share them with some of my roommates he had told me not to and even told me to send them home after I read them.


	5. Pen Pals the kreacher files

I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter  
This is a girl Harry story.  
Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing

I called for Kreacher even though I was tired and knew I needed sleep. I wanted to take care of the two little problems before the morning. I might not have history for a few days yet but I had never put off doing things.  
"Kreacher," I called out softly not to alert the girls in the room. Lavender would not say anything but I did not want to deal with the questions Granger would have.  
"Yes little Miss," he said after popping onto my bed. I gave him the list and instructions I had written out.  
"I want you to get these items from Remus and follow the instructions written out. Do not use magic. I am unsure if elf magic can be tracked and I do not want to be tied to this," I told him. He nodded and left. In a few days hopefully I would be free of Binns and Peeves would pay for damaging my shirt.  
Kreacher point of view  
I had been little Miss' elf for some time. The dark one that exorcised the locket where I failed my poor master told me they had no use for the items the soul had been hidden in. The dark one told me they were giving the items to the child they had collected a part the soul from.   
When the dark one told me that, I knew the child they were talking about and knew I would go to her. I belonged to her family so I would be her elf. Every little one needed an elf to look after their needs and wants.  
It was a sad day when little Miss left for school, those elves would not know how little Miss liked her morning meal or how to get her sheets to the right softness. The worst part was I could not go and tell them as we could not go unless called. I was dusting little Miss' room when she called me.  
"Yes little Miss," I said. She handed me a piece of paper and told me I could get the items from the werewolf and not to use magic. "Little Miss wants these items and said not to use magic," I told him. He gave an odd look but copied the list with a wave of his wand.  
"It will take me an hour or two, I have to exchange some money," he told me. I nodded before going back to the school. Now that I had been called I could tell those elves how to take care of my little Miss.  
"Who you being?" asked one of the elves.  
"I being Kreacher, my little Miss goes here. She called me here tonight to take care of something for her. That means you elves are not taking care of my little Miss." I told the elf who paled at my words. I told them what they needed to be doing for my little Miss. how she liked her food and how to get her sheets the right softness. I left when I heard the werewolf calling me.   
I took the items and hunted down the graves of the ghost and the poltergeist.  
Digging them up by hand was hard, but knowing this would make little Miss happy I worked hard. I salted the bones and burned them like told, the ghost thanked me before passing on. Dealing with the poltergeist was harder as he did not want to pass on. Kreacher was shocked when a ghost came to my aid. Not only did I have to burn his bones but the belonging that tied him to the school. The bloodly ghost told me what it was and ordered a castle elf to bring it to me.  
"Why did you help?" I asked once the poltergeist was gone.  
"He had one too many chances already and has hurt the students under the school's banner," the ghost told me before vanishing. Even though little Miss did not call for me anymore I went to the school daily to make sure those elves took care of little Miss.  
I smiled when little Miss was coming home for the holiday only she was going to a hunter's house! I had been told she would be safe but little Miss was my Miss and there wouldn't be an elf to make her meal or make her sheets soft.   
"Kreacher I know followed me here show yourself," Little Miss said. The human gave her an odd look. So I let him see me, he looked at me then to little Miss.  
"What is that?" he asked  
"A house elf, why are you here Kreacher?' Little Miss asked.  
"Kreacher's job is to look after to look after little Miss and keep her safe," I told her. Little Miss sighed but said nothing so I vanished from sight like a good elf. I started on dinner while the humans talked, they had just finished shortly after I served the meal. So I popped in to tell them it was ready. Bless little Miss for looking out for me; she asked if I could clean Mr. Singer's house while we were there.  
Little Miss called me the next day to ask me what I had done with the books. Little Miss knew better than to ask silly questions but Singer was just a hunter. Hunter did not ask the right questions at times. I told him I put the books in the room for them while Little Miss told him I made the room larger and that I was a good elf.  
When we left I knew little Miss was sad for leaving her Dean and their Sammy. Little Miss had been back at school for about two weeks when I popped over to look in on her Dean and their Sammy.  
"What does little Master think he is doing!" I said when I saw he was cooking. Little masters and misses should not cook, they might harm themselves. Dean jumped dropping the pan he had been cooking with. I snaped it way along with the mess, the stove was a muggle stove but Kreacher had learned to cook on them for little Miss  
"Good thing Kreacher came, you go sit Kreacher will cook a proper meal for Little Miss' Dean and their Sammy.   
"Did Ivy send you?" their Sammy asked  
"Kreacher came on his own, little Miss wants her Dean and their Sammy to be cared for. Kreacher is her elf so he belongs to little Master to. Little Miss says they being family and Kreacher cares for them too." I told little master and their Sammy.


	6. Crossroads Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter.  
> Harry is a girl in this story read if you want to if not thank you any away. There is also a slash pairing but nothing more than saying they are together as a couple.  
> Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing.  
> On a side note I would love for someone to do some art work for this. If anyone knows someone able to do so please put us in contact with each other.

When Albus Dumbledore left the only child of James and Lily Potter on the steps of the Dursley household he knew that the child's life would not be the best for Petunia hated her sister for having magic while she did not. He also knew that Vernon Dursley was a second generation squib not that Vernon knew that himself. However there were many things that Albus Dumbledore did not know, one being that Petunia Dursley had been adopted as a baby.  
Also while many trusted Dumbledore without question he was not trusted by the Potters. James did not understand why the man insisted they use spells that one could easily reverse. While a stunner did work a reductor worked a lot better and made sure the death eater would not get up and hit you with something that would kill you. Lily disliked how Dumbledore was pushing her to forgive Snape. She might have forgiven him for calling her a mudblood but she could never forgive him for joining Voldemort.  
Both Potters disliked how interested Dumbledore was in their child. When they had to go into hiding they made sure if anything were to happen to them their child would be well taken care of in the way they wanted. As they knew who would have to carry out their wills they instructed their vault keeper, if some actions were to happen he was to seal all Potter Vaults and recall all items belonging to the Potter family. Trapric was to make sure all tenants paid their rent in a timely manner and if they failed to do so then he was to remove them from the house or shop they were renting. The same applied for the loans the Potter family had given to other families. But the most important job was to make sure their daughter was cared for by the people their wills stated no matter what Albus Dumbledore said.   
However the biggest thing that Albus Dumbledore did not know was that Lily's father was still alive and had just watched the old fool leave his granddaughter on the steps of a house that would never be a home. He might be a demon but he somewhat cared for his family.  
"Stupid fool," I said once the mages where gone; I hummed as I crossed the weak ward line.  
"Hello there little one I am your Grandpa Crowley. I am not sure what will happen to you but you won't stay here. Nor will you be a part of that old goat’s plans," I said.   
"I know what is going to happen to her if you don't raise her," was said from behind me. I was shocked. Very few things could surprise me and I knew what they were but I had no idea what he was only that he was very powerful.  
"Oh really? Care to share then oh mighty one," I said. If he had wanted to kill me he would have done so already.  
"No matter where you place her she will be returned here until she is broken and dies. Because of a fate only she can fulfill she will be brought back to life until it is fulfilled. Because of her blood line she will remember each time she dies and why; also that she was sent back when she could have been left in peace. When she learns to control the gifts of her line it is fated even death will not stop her when she wills it,” he said. I looked to the little one sleeping in my arms.  
"Then why allow her to be born at all?" I asked.   
"Because she is innocent and that will only happen if she stays here. She does have other family after all and those wards you felt are keyed to blood. They won't allow anyone who wishes to harm her and her family to succeed in causing such harm even if they cast their spells," he told me. I looked at him then to the child I held.  
"Well than I will just have to keep her," I said. The man gave a creepy smile before clapping his hands causing a folder to appear between us on the street.  
"I knew you would see it my way; that folder has all the information you will need to raise her and whom you can contact for help," he said before vanishing. I picked up the folder before stepping into the shadows. I would have to find a house to raise her in as I could not take the tiny meat suit into the pits. I stepped out near a café; I would need to look over the folder before I made any plans. I soon found that whatever that man was he had already arranged a house for us to live in. I did wonder what type of place Lawrence Kansas in the USA was and why he wanted us to live there.  
I quickly learned that taking care of a tiny meat suit was hard so I sent out my best minions to collect the Lupin fellow. I knew from the papers that I would have to deal with Black myself. I did speak to the goblins and they were more than willing to let me into the Potter vaults despite them being sealed. I am not sure if it was due to the fact I was a demon or the letter the man had left me. I was a little thankful for that as I found I needed a lot of money and I had never before experienced that after I rose out of the pits. I smiled at the man my minions had just tossed to the office floor. The file said he was one of Samantha's godfathers. I waved to a chair but he just stood there with his wand in hand.  
"Remus Lupin just the werewolf I wanted to see," I told him earning a glare from him. "Don't be like that I brought you here for a reason after all," I told him as I sat down at my desk.  
"Just what reason is that?" he asked.  
"You are one of the Godfathers to the Potters’ daughter," I never got to finish as he slammed me onto my desk and pressed his wand to my neck.  
"Dumbledore may not like it but James would approve of me killing you to keep her safe," he told me. I smiled at that.  
"That is good to hear; I want people willing to kill to protect my granddaughter," I told him. He let me go clearly confused.  
"You picked the wrong day to mess with me; I know James and Lily's parents are dead and Samantha is safe with her parents," he told me.  
"Not true on both counts and if you want answers you will go through that door and kill the man in the room and eat his heart." I could not tell if he was more horrified or worried. "The man is not just any man but the one who bit you as a child. You said you were willing to kill for Samantha, prove it," I told him before cloaking myself in shadows. He glared at the spot I had vanished from then to the door. The scrying spell allowed me to see how he killed Greyback and the eating of the heart. I would keep him locked in the room just in case he shifted as the heart of the bloodline was still untested in mage werewolves. I knew it did not work on the meat suit kind it just made them crave blood more.   
"Wake up Lupin," I said the next morning mindful of the blood as it was hard to get out. He looked at me then to the body. I could tell he was confused.  
"I want answers, Dumbledore told me they are safe," he growled out.  
"No; Lily and her husband were killed a few days ago. Dumbledore then left Samantha on Petunia's doorstep in the middle of the night. I removed her of course and brought her to my home then sent out people for you. You are going to watch her while I deal with Black," I told him. I could tell what I said only confused him more. "While you’re cleaning up I will ready Samantha for the day," I told him. It did not take him long to clean up. I waved him to the newspapers and before he could ask his questions I fed Samantha very carefully as I had learned to the cost of a lot of my suits that she could make a mess.  
The exclamation "But he could not!" let me know he got to the part about Black.  
"Well if he was free then your godchild would not be where Dumbledore wants her and the latest law prevents you from caring for her yourself," I told him. He looked at me than to Samantha using the paper as a quick shield to keep from being splattered with the banana she tossed at him.  
"Explain how you are related to Lily?" he asked. I told him how her father could not have children and they had adopted their oldest child but he knew how much his wife wanted to give birth to her own child. How they had made a deal with me to donate my part as I owed a debt to the man. How neither Lily nor her sister had known but I had kept track and when Lily had vanished I went to her sister to make sure she was okay. How I saw Dumbledore leaving Samantha on the door step with just a note. I gave him the note when I saw his questioning look and the way he glared at it I thought he might burn it by just looking at it.  
"So it was him," he said; then explained how James and Frank had wanted to keep the birth of their children secret but someone had leaked their births to the papers. Thankfully whoever it was had gotten Samantha's gender wrong. "I am not sure I can believe you about being Lily's dad but there is a potion that will tell a person’s family," he said.  
"Write down what you need and I will send someone for the items," I told him. I had a feeling he would not leave me alone with Samantha until he learned the truth. After getting the needed ingredients it took him two hours to brew the potion. He then added a few drops of Samantha's blood and wrote her name out. The potion worked as expected, even adding the dates though some of them were wrong.   
"Now that you know I am telling the truth can I deal with Black?" I asked. He looked at me than at Samantha.  
"Yes, but I am still going to write to Dumbledore and ask him about James and Lily's child. I will not tell him anything but ask him where he is. When word leaked out we decided to let people think she was a boy as they were killed outright unlike the girls who have been going missing," he said with a small shudder. I nodded at him before stepping into a shadow so I could appear where Black was. I was greeted by a black wolf hound and the presence of lesser demons that Ruby had made to impress Lilith. They failed to do the job even when she let them do as they pleased. I knew they had never listened to her or Lilith and worse yet the mage's could easily control them.  
"Quite a cozy room you have here Black," I said. The dog looked at me and shifted back. It didn't take long to explain everything to him, it seemed he already knew I was Lily's father and a demon. Apparently he had done the same potion for Lily as a wedding gift and was shocked to learn what her blood had shown. He had told no one as a man had come to him and said it was a very bad idea to do so. "Well let's go. I dislike being here just as much as you must," I told him. He looked at me then to the wall.  
"Can you play the role of a solicitor?" he asked.  
"If need be," I told him. He smiled at me then told me about an old law and a year and a day. "I want you to leave me here for a year and a day. I am not sure what game Dumbledore is playing but I want him to pay for it and this way he will. Too many think he is the next coming of Merlin. The dementors are not too bad when I am Padfoot, I just have to watch out for the human guards," he told me. I looked at him and nodded then gave him the hex bag I had made a few days ago. Before leaving I told him to keep it on him at all times as it would keep away the humans that meant to harm him..   
Lupin was not too happy with what Black had said but agreed it was one of the only ways to make Dumbledore pay for his crimes.  
"So now what?" Lupin asked.  
"We wait and look after this little one. I do have some business to deal with at Gringotts. I have to let them know you can collect funds from the Potter vault. They sealed them and sent a team to collect any items that belong to the Potter family. Do you still wish to rent the cabin on the moors?" I asked.  
"I will need it for the full moons," he told me. I snorted before telling him about the heart of the blood line and how it worked though just in case I would get him some wolfsbane potion and pointed out he still did not have to leave as he had a warded basement. He looked at me than at Samantha before I told him if he returned to that cabin I would not allow him back into our home.  
88888-A year and a day later 88888  
"Today is the day," Lupin said as he cleaned up the dishes.   
"Yes it is. So what will you be doing while I am off to pick up the family dog?" I asked.  
"Taking Sam to the park down the road," he said earning a joyful yell from said child. I would have to tell him about her bloodline soon. I was surprised he had not found out himself by now as I knew he could see the hounds. But what had shocked me was finding a little boy down the road could see the hounds.   
I shadowed out of the house and appeared a few streets down from the phone booth used to enter the Ministry. It did not take long to reach the Head Auror's office. The secretary did not even look up when I stopped in front of her desk.  
"I need to speak to Madam Bones," I told her.  
"Do you have an appointment?" she asked without looking up from the magazine she was reading.   
"No but tell her it is about a Year and a Day law," I told her. She looked at me then.  
"I'll tell her but she most likely won't see you since you do not have an appointment," she said as she rose. She wasn't gone long and when she returned she told me to go right in.  
"Hello Mr. Crowley my secretary tells me you are here about a Year and a day case. Whom does it refer to?" she asked. I sat down in front of her desk. During the year I had requested to talk with Black. I had been turned down each time with the last refusal being accompanied by a very nasty letter telling me where I could go for trying to help someone like Black.  
"Sirius Black," I told her. She glared at me but said nothing as she stood and went to her filing cabinet. She tapped it with her wand and called Black's name than pulled a file out. She opened it as she returned to her desk. As she read the top pages of the file she paled.  
"Well Madam Bones do I get to talk to my client?" I asked.   
"Rachel show Mr. Crowley to meeting room three and have Moody meet me in the main lobby. I followed after Rachel who tried to get me to tell her what was going on. It wasn't long after that Black was brought in. Nothing was said until I was sure that we could not be overheard.  
"How are they?" Black asked. I just handed him a picture of Lupin and Sam sleeping on the couch.   
"Now, we just have to wait until they are ready for us," I told him. It wasn't long before the man who brought Black to the room returned and told us to follow him. I could tell he had tried to overhear or see into the room from the looks he gave us as we came out of the room. When we entered the Wizengamont Chambers most people started whispering about another death eater buying his way out. Minister Bagnold did not look too happy while Madam Bones looked sad and the very old witch to the Minister’s right looked confused. She was the Chief Witch while Dumbledore was away and it was only thanks to luck he had been called out on ICW business. Luck I had made with a few minions and some hounds.  
8888888888-Madam Bones Point of View-8888888888  
I looked up when Rachel came in to my office. "Madam Bones there is a man here to see you, he does not have appointment but said to tell you it is about a year and a day law. Want me to send him away? After all there is no such law," she said. I almost dropped my tea.  
"Show him in and clear my day, this might take a while," I told her. She looked at me then to the door. I knew she wanted to know more as she was a bad gossip but I had made it clear if I heard her talking about cases I would have her before a judging panel. She showed a well-dressed man in to my office. I knew he worked for a pureblood family just not which one. A look at his name tag told me his name was Crowley and that he was a solicitor but not for whom.  
"Hello Mr. Crowley my secretary told me you are here about a year and a day case. Whom does it refer to?" I asked as he sat down.  
"Sirius Black," he said in an even tone; I wanted to glare at him and send him off. This must be some sick way for Lord Black to get his death eater heir off. I would pull the man’s file and show him just why you did not mess with the Minister and the old laws. I stood to get Black's file from the cabinet. I pulled the file and opened the folder and paled at the trial pending and the number of requests from the man who had come to see me.  
"Well Madam Bones do I get to talk to my client?" he asked. I closed the file, put it in my briefcase and told him to follow me. I told Rachel to show him to meeting room three and to tell Moody to meet me in the main lobby. Someone had messed up badly and even if Black did commit the crimes he had been sent away for we would have to let him go as too much time had passed without a trial.  
"What do you need Bones?" Moody asked as he came off the lift.  
"Go get Black and show him to meeting room three. Because of someone he became a year and a day, you know what that means. Make sure he gets there and in front of the Wizengamont alive; I do not want anyone to be able to say we messed up too," I told him. I could tell he was displeased with what I said.  
"How did you find out?" he asked.  
"His solicitor came to see me in my office, the very same person who had asked to see Black every month for the last year and has yet to do so. That is why you are going to get him and make sure it happens," I told him, as I walked off to call an emergency meeting. Heads were going to roll over this.  
"Madam Bones why have you called this meeting?" Minister Bagnold asked as she came into the small annex room with Madam Murbanks. It was only than that I realized Dumbledore was not here. Maybe that was one reason Mr. Crowley had come to meet me.  
"A case has come up that needs to been seen to today," I told them. The Minister did not look pleased but said nothing more before entering the chambers.  
"What type of case?" Madam Murbanks asked.  
"A year and a day case; Black never had a trial and was denied the right to his solicitor," I told her. She looked every day her age.  
"I hope you sent someone that would make sure Black arrived alive," she said.  
"Yes I sent Moody. He is also going to stay with them until they are to arrive within the chambers," I told her.   
88888888888888-Crowley's Point of View-88888888888888  
"Before we start Madam Bones I have a list of questions that my client will answer under veritaserum," I said handing over a list I had written out before coming here. A woman with a vulture on her hat said they should have given Black the kiss instead of locking him up.   
"Are you sure he wishes to answer these questions?" Madam Bones asked.  
"Yes he wants there to be no doubt of the truth," I told her. She looked at me then to Black. I smiled around. I could tell the Minister was nervous. I had found out who knew the truth about Black a short while after that night. Madam Bones said nothing but ordered that Black be given the potion.  
"Were you the Potter's secret keeper?" Madam Bones asked.  
"No," Black said flatly. Some said he had found a way to fight the potion.  
"Did you take old ways oath when you became godfather to the Potter heir?" she asked making most of the older mages sit up.  
"Yes," Black said. The lady with the nice hat blanched a little.  
"What spell did you fire into the street that killed 12 muggles and the wizard Peter Pettigrew?" Madam Bones asked.  
"None," Black said.   
"Fudge go and get the evidence box containing Black’s items and for that case," said an old witch I knew to have fey blood. A small portly man hurried out of the room and returned just as quickly.   
"Black's wand if you please," Madam Bones said. Fudge pulled the broken pieces of a wand. "Who collected the items?" Madam Bones asked.  
"I did Madam, but the wand was intact last I saw it. I am willing to take an oath and be questioned under veritaserum," the man said. She nodded.   
"Yes you will," she said as she tapped the box. It showed a young man that I had passed on the way in. She sent people to collect him and I smiled. This would be better than I thought and I did not even have to do much, just show up and send some of my hounds to collect a deal.   
"The rest of the questions Madam," I said.  
"Yes sorry; are you a death eater and what act did you perform to earn your Servus Servorum Characterem (Slave Mark Bond)? she asked.  
"No and I am not marked," Black said. I ripped off his robe sleeve so everyone could see his arm. The few death eaters I had dealt with still had a mark one could see. The woman who said Black should have been kissed paled at that.  
"This has to be a trick; everyone knows you betrayed the Potters and killed poor Peter. I do not see why we are wasting our time on this. He was already tried," said a man with red hair.  
"Be silent Mr. Weasley. I have Black's file right here. His trial is still pending and even if he was guilty of his crimes we would have had to let him go as too much time has passed since his arrest! I now understand the need for the questions and I am sorry this has happened to you Mr. Black," Madam Bones said. I could tell a lot of people were shocked and worried about whom else this could have happened to. The people she had sent off returned with the man I had passed and who had something to do with Black's broken wand. And from the looks the Minister was giving him she knew about it.   
It turned out the Minister had known Black did not get a trial. She and Crouch had sent him to Azkaban just because Dumbledore had said Black was Potter's secret-keeper. Madam Bones ordered the man who had brought Black to meet me to go and collect Crouch as he was on leave his wife having died just a short time ago. Madam Bones moved the Minister down to the chair Black had been questioned in for her own questioning. She had ordered Black's wand to be snapped as someone might question why his wand was still in one piece. It also turned out there were five other people awaiting trial being held in Azkaban.   
The chief witch had just ordered them brought here when Moody returned with his team who did not have one person but two. The whispers told me the younger one was Crouch's son who supposedly had died around the same time as his wife. I was not too surprised to learn the mage had broken his own son out, his dying wife more than willing to help him.  
Moody and his team were sent off to retrieve the others being held in Azkaban without trials. The elder Crouch was questioned, tried and kissed for his crimes as was his son. Some shouted that Dumbledore would not like this but were quickly told Dumbledore would face charges for his role in everything when he returned. Crouch Jr. seemed to think his master would return one day, but I had dealt with that one shortly after Lupin had moved in. The fool might have split his soul but it just made it easier to send my hounds out for the pieces. From the report my dealer had given I knew a few had died protecting them but that is how life happened at times.   
"While we are waiting for the others to join us, I would like to arrange the payment owed to my client," I said.  
"Payment?" Madam Bones said a little confused. I could tell she did not know this part of the law.  
"Yes this esteemed body had a month to arrange a trail for my client and after that they owed him for his time held," I said.  
"How much is owed?" asked the fey woman.  
"552,000 galleons," I said bringing out a new round of yelling.  
"Silence! Mr. Crowley is correct and we have to pay or pay the forfeit. I for one want to keep my magic. Mr. Crowley, is your client willing to allow us to make payments? He might not be the only one we have to make payments to," she said.  
"Yes that seems fine so long as everyone pays their share," I answered. We had to wait until the five other people were questioned before leaving. Three of them were sent back for the crimes they were guilty of. One was kissed and the last while not guilty of anything he had been sent away for, was sent to the damage ward of St Mungo’s. I left quickly with Black before anyone could stop us, someone might kill Black for what I had started. I knew no one would be home when I returned with Black. I told him where they had gone to and to clean himself up as he smelt badly.   
8888888 Lupin's point of view 888888888  
I smiled as I walked down to the park with Sam; Padfoot would be returning today and our odd family would be complete. I kept a watch out for the hounds Crowley always had follow us when we went out. While I wanted to ask the man about being a demon I knew he would only tell me when he was ready. I had questions for him, one being if he knew why some people could see hounds while others did not.   
I placed Sam in the sandbox next to Dean before sitting on the bench next to his mother.  
"I see Sam is still refusing to wear shoes," she said. I laughed at that, Sam had always hated shoes and more than once magicked them off her feet.  
"Yes, I do not understand it," I told her and she laughed too.  
"Remus there are two things you are forgetting. One, she is a child and children do odd things all the time. Take Dean, he thinks you have dogs so they must be invisible as I have never seem them. The second and most important is she is a girl who will be a woman some day; even as women we have trouble knowing why we do things," Mary told me. I just sighed knowing she was right and disliking the idea of Sam turning into a woman. That meant dating.  
"So how have you been?" I asked, knowing she and her husband were trying for another child.  
"Good, a little morning sickness but that tea you gave me helps a lot. Did Samantha's mother use it before?" she asked.  
"Yes, James would make it for her every morning before she woke or when she needed it," I told her. She gave me an odd look.  
"Who is James?" she asked. It was only then I realized I had never told her Samantha was my goddaughter. I explained everything to her including Padfoot as he was going to be living with us. "Why is he just now moving in? Did he have to finish up something with her parents’ estate?" she asked. I sighed before telling her what had happened and how it had taken this long. "That is horrible, Dean put that sand down now!" she said. I turned to find that Dean had a handful of sand heading toward his mouth.   
"Sam do not even think of it," I said as she was watching him closely.  
"How come you never said anything?" Mary asked.  
"We are hiding in a way. Even though I am her godfather she was placed with her mother’s adopted sister. The person in charge of her placement did not think I should have her," I said. She looked confused at that.  
"I am gay, so is Padfoot. There is a reason she has two Godfathers and not a Godfather and Godmother like most," I told her. She blushed at that.  
"And I have been trying to set you and Kelly up," she told me.  
"We thought so, do not take it too hard. Kelly is not ready to date just yet. We talked it over and did you not wonder why most of the play group stopped coming? One of the mothers found out and told the others and they do not want me near their children," I said.  
"Still I should have talked with you guys first," she said.  
"You just wanted us to be happy, but you can watch Sam sometime soon so Padfoot and I could have a weekend to ourselves," I told her. She blushed again.  
"Okay but how was everything kept from the news?" she asked.  
"It was covered up. James came from a very old family and Padfoot's family is just as old. And to make matters worse some said the reason Padfoot did what he did was to get the Potter money as he would be Samantha’s guardian and was one of the few blood kin within their wills," I told her. I then had to explain that James's mother was a Black before marrying James's dad.  
"Just how rich was he, oh that is rude you don't have to tell me," she said. I laughed.  
"It is, but honest and she is very rich. Thinking of offering a marriage contract?" I asked.  
"They still do that?" she asked.  
"Yes," I said as Dean and Sam came up to us shouting that they wanted to swing.  
"Did her parents have one?" she asked me clearly upset.  
"In a way; you could say it was a prenup. Lily had to sign one before she and James married to protect the family holdings and name," I told her as we made our way over to the swings.  
"Oh that makes more sense. Now why did you keep calling your partner, that is the right term?" I nodded at her question," Padfoot?" she asked.   
"It is a nickname, mine is Moony. Sam sometimes calls me Moony. James was Prongs," I told her.  
"But why?" she asked. I could not tell her about magic.  
"Teenage boys," I told her making her snort. It was like her ‘woman’ answer to why Sam did not want to wear shoes. I returned to the house for lunch after making sure Mary and Dean got home alright. I was not sure if she liked it or not but John had asked me to look out for her and we all looked out for Kelly. I could tell by the smell of the house that Padfoot was home and I found him asleep on the couch. I smiled at the sight he made. I would have to remind him we lived in the muggle world and that the neighbors would question a dog being around only some of the time. I would also have to talk to him soon about Crowley, about the hounds and the fact he was a demon. I let him sleep as I made lunch knowing that after where he had been he would need a few days to recover.  
"Hey Padfoot lunch is ready," I told him as I woke him carefully not knowing how he would react. He smiled at me when he fully woke up then pulled me down for a kiss.  
"How have you been? How has Samantha been doing and where are we? Crowley just brought me here by shadow," he said.  
"We’re okay still adjusting, Samantha faster than me. She has made a few friends and their parents are okay. Mary and Kelly, two of the mothers from a play group know about us. I told them both; mainly because Mary kept trying to set me and Kelly up on a date. Padfoot when you meet Kelly do not touch her without her permission. She more than likely will not be alone in a room with you until she knows you will not hurt her. I know you would never do so but she does not trust men at all and I do not blame her, not after what happened to her," I told him. He just nodded at me.  
"Okay Moony. Let’s go eat. Whatever you made smells good and I have to tell you something about Crowley," he told me.  
"Like the fact he is a demon or that we have hell hounds around all the time to protect us?" I asked.  
"I am not surprised you would figure that out. So we cannot get a puppy for Sam and I should be careful about being Padfoot," he declared.  
"I was the smart one of the group and yes for other reasons than the hounds. People might question the fact if we had a dog one day and not the next. Seeing as you know about Crowley remind me to talk to him tonight about Dean; he can see the hounds." I told him.  
"You know, and I have been meaning to ask you if you knew why he can see my hounds," Crowley said.  
"Yes, it was not hard to figure out and I am not sure why he can see them just that he can," I told him.   
"I will have to look into it. I have never heard about someone without a deal being able to see the hounds before," he said.  
The rest of the year was uneventful save for the fact the rest of the playgroup backed out and tried to get Mary and Kelly to do the same as most were of the belief we were living in sin and Allison had told me at the last play group that we were going to hell and Samantha more than like would join us for our sins. Sweet little Kelly broke her nose for that. So our children stayed in their own little play group that got bigger when Kelly's new boyfriend joined with his child. On their first date they had told each other the same thing, that they had a child and if that was a problem then the date was over right then and there.  
We all were there the night Samuel Winchester was born. It was a shock when Samantha told everyone there he was hers. That night Padfoot explained about the Potter curse and why James had told him about it. They had been going to tell me but had to go into hiding before they could.   
It was six months after that everything changed when Mary died in a house fire that involved a demon in some way. I could smell the sulfur in the air. John and the boys stayed with us for a few days. Even though it broke so many laws I told him about magic. I was not surprised when he left in the night with his children. I was just thankful he did not call anyone about us. Samantha was not happy at all nor was she happy with the fact that because a demon had gotten so close we were moving back overseas.  
8888888888888 Demon's Point of Veiw 88888888888  
November 5 1982  
"Lord Crowley," I said as I entered his office. He motioned for me to carry on. Everyone knew something had happened in the past few days but no one knew what nor where; nor did they want to ask. I started to tell him about the deal.  
"I wondered when the Tom Marvolo Riddle contract was due," he said. I was shocked that he knew.  
"Sir?" I asked. He held out a part of a soul and told me it was Riddle's and that he had split his soul. He told me that mages more than likely would be involved and to be careful before sending me off with his hounds to collect the rest of the soul but to leave the shade to him as it had killed his child. His hounds led me to a mage bank and the goblins were more than willing to give me the item I was looking for. They also took the money and sold the holdings of the family that had placed the soul piece in their bank.  
The next piece saw me running into some mages one of whom hit me with a green spell as I came out of the room with the book that held the soul piece. I smiled when it bounced off me and hit him. I laughed when the woman died the same way as the man. Some mages were silly like that.   
The next one had some sort of curse on it and the stone was odd. As I planned to give all the items to Lord Crowley I did not worry too much about it.   
The next soul piece I collected found me being followed by a bound brownie. it wanted to serve me for finishing its great master’s task even though I ‘killed kind mistress’.   
I did not kill the snake as it was close to the shade that Lord Crowley wanted to deal with himself. The last soul piece should see that more deals were made with mages as the old wards to keep us out were down. I could still feel them but as they were not active they did not affect me.  
Lord Crowley was pleased with my report and the items I gave him. He even liked the brownie though I was surprised when he did not feed it to his hounds. He told me to wait until he collected the shade and the last soul piece before sending these soul pieces down to the pits.  
"Hello Riddle," I said when he returned with the shade and the dead snake.   
"Did you think splitting your soul would save you from our deal? It might have made it a little harder for me but Lord Crowley knew just what to do and he had a reason to want to do it," I said as I started to send the soul pieces to the pits.  
"You could have been a great demon but you did something that pissed me off. Do you know what that was?" Lord Crowley asked. As Riddle could not speak my lord just kept on speaking. He told Riddle how he had killed his daughter and planned to kill his grandchild. He also told Riddle that the reason he had failed was the fact the killing curse did not affect demons or those with demon blood. Then he sent him to the pit with a ward rune to keep him and his parts on the racks.  
He was also pleased with the news about the old wards and told me to make sure the needed texts were placed as young ones were easy to make deals with since they wanted more things but were less likely to work for it.  
8888888888888888888888 Black's Point of View 8888888888888888888888  
We had only been back in our home country for a few days when to my surprise and worry my grandfather sent word he wanted a meeting. While I did not want to go his letter said it was a family matter and as heir I needed to attend this meeting. I was surprised to see a small child playing in the room outside his office with an elf looking over him.  
"Whose kid is that?" I asked after entering his office.  
"That is Draco Malfoy," he said.  
"So where are his parents and the rest of the family? You said this is a family matter after all," I said.  
"It is and they will join us later. I needed to speak to you in private as heir of the Black family. As head of the family I have a task for you." I nodded at him; this was why I did not want to come here today. "I need you to raise young Mr. Malfoy," he told me to my dismay.  
"Why can his parents not do it?" I asked.  
"They are dead, that elf came to me saying a dark one had killed them both. I ordered him not to speak of the dark one then flooed the ministry. The Aurors came to the conclusion that they killed each other for some reason," he told me. I would have to tell Crowley to thank the demon that dealt with Malfoy.   
"Why me?" I asked.  
"Because you are already raising Dorea’s granddaughter. I almost dropped dead when I saw who Lily Potter's father was," he told me.  
"She never knew, I did not know how to tell her. I will raise this boy how I like and within a muggle setting. Lily wanted that for her children," I told him.  
"I thought that might be the case and I have no problem with it so long as they know how to be a proper Lord and Lady. While you brush up on your lessons I will arrange theirs. Before the others arrive what will you be doing about Dumbledore?" he asked. I told him what we had planned making him smile. "That is why I kept you as an heir even after you left home, Charlus also kept me up to date on how you were doing," he told me much to my shock.   
"Why am I not surprised?" I said making him laugh.  
"Now is there anything you would like to know before the others show up? And I would like you to send Draco to your home before they do," he said.  
"A few things, but let me send Draco on first and explain to those at the house. This might help Samantha a little, she is mad at us right now for moving," I told him. Draco was not too surprised he was going with me. He was a little sad that he could not take his elf with him but I knew the hounds would eat it. They had tried to eat mother’s elf when she sent it to me for some reason. I apparated him to the house then returned. I had some questions to ask grandfather and as he knew about Lily and her family I would ask for his input on our plan.  
"What do you want to know?" he asked.  
"Why you did not disown me like my parents wanted?" I replied. He sighed.  
"I saw something in you that they missed and knew at the time our family would not survive the war," he told me.   
"Then why did you disown Andromeda? She was not on any side of the war; she kept herself out so her family was safe," I said. He looked at me then sighed.  
"You think I disowned her because she married that muggle born?" he asked. I nodded at that; Andromeda had told me that was why she had been disowned. "She was disowned for other reasons, one of them being she was with child before she got married. That was one of the reasons they married," he told me. I winced at that. There were a few things the daughters of the family knew they must do. One was to remain pure until their marriage and I knew they had been told this from a young age.  
"I understand now and you have my word when I take over the family I will not reinstate her," I told him and he nodded.   
"Is there anything else?" he asked me.  
"Not that I can think of; but I do want your input on our plan to deal with Dumbledore," I said. He nodded at me to go on. I expanded on what I told him before, explaining how everyone seemed to be looking for the Boy-Who-Lived thanks to Dumbledore and that we planned to make him Samantha's twin brother. Thanks to Crowley the goblins were more than willing to help with the needed paperwork. I continued with how we were going to fake the boy’s death sometime over the years and pin the blame on Petunia and her family.  
"That is a very good idea; make sure you ask about your godson in public as much as you can," he said. I nodded at that. It was only after the meeting when I realized there might have been another reason for my mother's elf to come to me, for he did tell me that she had died in the same way as Draco's parents.   
It was a week later that I was able to confront Dumbledore the first time in a very packed Diagon Alley. He told me that Harry was safe and loved; that for his safety it was best if he stayed where he was. He would make sure that any letters and gifts I wanted to give him were passed on. I decided to send some gifts with a few Black charms that let me know where the gifts went and make sure the family solicitors knew what was happening.  
"Padfoot I think you need to see this," Moony said as he came into the living room. I had not expected to see him until dinner as he was putting away the books grandfather had sent over. He had sent all the books from my childhood home, the Malfoy household and the Lestrange household. He had claimed there was a breach in the marriage contract between Bella and her husband and annulled the marriage. He then disowned Bella for being one of one of Voldemort followers.  
"What is it?" I asked. He handed me a book and a quick scan of the page he had it opened to told me why he thought I would need to see it. "Do you think it is possible?" I asked. He just nodded. I wasted no time in going over the Longbottom home. Augusta Longbottom was quite pleased to see me but totally shocked at what I told her.   
"Why was Lupin reading this?" she asked after I had explained how it was found.  
"Frank used to joke he was mis-sorted and should have been in Ravenclaw with all the books he read just for the joy of reading," I told her.  
"Thank you for telling me this; I will tell the healers as soon as I can," she told me. I handed her the book, telling her to keep it as the healers might need it. She thanked me before seeing me out.   
It was headline news a few days later when the Frank and Alice Longbottom were healed from the state they were in. A few days after that I was invited to visit them and I was able to gain the Longbottom family in the fight for Harry. Alice and Lily had been close friends and I knew that Lily had been named Neville’s Godmother. Alice was also happy to play the role of Harry's other godparent as there would be an uproar if anyone found out who that actually was.  
Having Draco around did help Samantha, it drew her out of the funk she had been in and even got her talking to us more. I was only when Neville joined them that she started talking to us fully once more. We also were able to find out what she had been writing. It seems she had started a list of things to do to John Winchester for taking her Sammy from her. We also learned that she had ordered some of Crowley's men to find and protect Dean and Sammy. Crowley had tried to protest that order, in fact telling her John had taken up hunting. She had only told him that was all the more reason to protect Dean and Sammy. We tried to talk her out of the list and pointed out that a hunter might notice the demon or Dean might tell his dad about the hounds. She just yelled at us that they were hers as Dean was her first minion and Samuel was the next king of the crossroads and she was the next queen. I think it was the look on her face that caused Crowley to give in to her demands and tell some of his people to follow her orders.  
"Moony the house is too quiet," I said.   
"I know but Lily wanted her children to learn all they could and it helps us in a way. They will start Hogwarts in a few years and we will not get to see them every day like we do now," he told me.  
"I know but I still do not like it, something could happen!" I told him. He looked at me over the top of his book.  
"You do realize that Crowley has a pack following them around and has two people inside the school to watch over them," he told me.  
"I know but I still worry. I am allowed to worry," I told him. He gave me a look before going back to his book. For some odd reason that action brought back the memory of meeting with Andromeda.  
************Flash back**************  
"Who is that letter from?" Remus asked soon after we had returned and the world knew it. I had ended up flooded with owls. For a small fee Gringotts sorted our mail and send only the few from those I wanted to hear from.   
"Andromeda, she invited me to dinner this Sunday," I told him. I could tell he did not like what I just said as I handed him the letter.  
"What is the matter?" I asked. He told me nothing was wrong but I could tell he was not telling me the truth and nothing I could say would change his mind about telling me.   
"That letter does not mention me at all so I think I best stay here with the children; plus we do not know how she will react to Draco and the less people know Samantha the better," he told me.  
"There is more to all this. I will find out but I will go alone. Just know we will talk more about this," I told him before writing a note telling her I would be at her house at two this coming Sunday.  
"You are not going to let it go but you will not like what I have to tell you," he said. It hit me then that whatever it was it had to do with Andromeda.  
"What did she do?" I asked. I was shocked at what he told me. He had written to her telling her that I had taken the old oath when I had become Samantha’s Godfather. She sent him a howler telling him to leave her family alone and she did not believe a word from a werewolf about a Deatheater. I thanked him for telling me and said I would talk to her.  
So a few days later I found myself standing on the doorstep of a woman that I had thought I knew but now was not so sure. Whether I kept in touch in the future depended on how tonight's dinner went and what she had to say.  
"Sirius," was said after the door opened, Ted smiled at me and pulled me into a hug and forced me into the house.  
"Andy love Sirius is here," he yelled, I smiled as she came out of another room and hugged me.  
"How have you been?" I asked after she had let go.  
"I have been great how have you been? Have you gotten to see him yet?" she asked.  
"I have been good and who are you talking about?" I asked her.  
"The-Boy-Who-Lived of course, he is your godson after all. You really should be raising him instead of those muggles," she told me.  
"No, Dumbledore told me he was safe where he placed him. I thought you were talking about Moony; have you heard from him?" I asked.   
"No. I would have thought better of him, he was a close friend for so long. But he is a werewolf after all. I bet he got poor Peter involved with those dark wizards. It is a good thing I got you that soliciter and got you out. But you might want to listen to Dumbledore about the boy; if he says he is safe than he must be," she told me. I felt devastated.  
If I had not been raised otherwise I would have hit her but I knew as a member of the Black family a man was never to strike any woman or his children in anger.  
"I think I best go, it was a mistake coming here," I told her.  
"Sirius what is it?" Ted asked.  
"Many things Ted. Tell me do you know why your wife was disowned?" I asked.  
" Because she married me you know this and you can tell us what’s wrong," he told me. I smiled at that, so he did not know.  
"No that was not it. The former heads might have done so in the past and the same could be said for any squib that popped up in the past. But that is not why she was disowned no matter what she said. It seems she lied to us both on that part; Grandfather told me the truth. And I am the one that hired my Solicitor. Moony also told me about the letter he sent to her and the howler she sent him in return. She was disowned for being with child before her marriage to you," I told him. Andromeda gasped at that.  
"Just so you know when I take over you will not be allowed back into the family; I gave my word on that," I told her. She slapped me, so that was why she had invited me here tonight.  
********************************************************************  
The phone ringing brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Hello Black speaking, how many I help you?" I asked.   
"Mr. Black this is Secretary Whitefield. I need you to come down to the school, there has been an incident. The children are fine they just got into a fight and the families are being called in for a meeting," she said.   
"Okay we will be there shortly." I knew Moony had heard everything that was said, he was cool like that.  
"Alright thank you sir we will see you soon," she said before hanging up the phone on her end.  
"It does not seem like them to get into a fight," Moony said as he closed his book. It did not take long to get ready and drive down to the school. We joked that someone had probably picked on their new friend Hermione. Draco had a little crush on her and if a boy was picking on her he would do something about it.   
"So she is involved," I said as I spotted the Granger parents walking up to the door.  
"Did they tell you anything else besides they were in a fight?" Helen asked.  
"No but we can find out easily enough," I told them. I think we were both shocked to see the children who had become great friends sitting on opposite sides of the room. It was clear both Draco and Hermione had a bloody nose at one point.   
Miss Whitefield told us to go on in as the Headmaster was waiting along with the playground monitor who witnessed the fight. It turned out Hermione had learned that Moony and I were more than just friends of Samantha’s parents, and that we were together as a couple and she thought it a sin and told Draco and Samantha so. I knew that to them it was normal and they would have defended us even to their friend. Hermione had pushed Samantha down hard and caused her to cut her elbow badly. Draco had pushed her back but just to get her away from Samantha so he could help her. Hermione had hit him and bloodied his nose. Samantha returned the favor before the monitor could intervene.  
"I am surprised Draco just pushed her, most boys would have hit back," Dan said.  
"Draco has been taught from a young age to never hit a woman or girl. I will have to talk to him about even pushing her," I said.  
"I think she might have earned the push this time," Helen said.   
"He still knows better. Is there anything else we need to know?" I asked. The Headmaster told us that it all started because a teacher had been overheard telling another teacher what she thought about us and that we were sinful and should burn in hell. We were also told the teacher had been suspended already pending a dismissal hearing.   
"Sirius, Remus I am sorry about all this. One of our child's great faults is she believes what anyone tells her if they are an adult. Or if she reads it from a book," Helen said.  
"While Draco did not do much we will have to send him home for at least today and the girls will have to be sent home for the rest of the week," the headmaster said and everyone responded that they understood. After getting home Samantha ran out of the house to the back yard bypassing Crowley who was staying for the month to set the wards.  
"I take it something happened at school as they are home sooner than normal," he said.   
"Their friend Hermione learnt just how close Moony and I are and shoved Samantha so Draco shoved her back. Hermione hit him and Samantha hit her back. Draco was sent home for the day the girls for the rest of the week. Can you see to Samantha while Draco and I have a little talk?" I said. I knew Moony was already fixing cocoa for them as chocolate made everything better.  
"She is not our friend not after what she said, and I already know I should not have pushed her. They would not allow us to talk so I could not say sorry," Draco said as Crowley left the room. We all knew where Samantha was. When we first moved here she had asked for a tree house as it was something she had Dean had wanted. I gave it to her in hopes it would help as it did and when upset she would hide out there until we made her come down or till she calmed down herself.  
"I am sure her parents are talking to her about believing or repeating what she overhears from adults."   
"She said more than that and so did that teacher," Draco yelled with a stomp of his foot. He knew better so I knew there was a lot more than we were told. When I heard what he told me I knew I would be looking to sue the teacher or perhaps let Crowley find some way to punish her. I sent Draco to his room with the cocoa Moony had brought him; Crowley came in carrying Samantha and like Draco she was given cocoa and sent to her room.  
"So what did she tell you?" I asked after I made sure we would not be overheard by little ears.  
"That their teacher assigned them a class project to make a family tree. When Samantha wrote out the list of family members the teacher looked at it and told her she could not use us as we were not her real family," Crowley said. I knew from the look on his face that he had already sent someone to deal with her. And I really wanted to sue the woman too.  
We found ourselves called back the following week as the girls had gotten into another fight after Hermione had slapped Draco for apologising to her for pushing her the last week. Samantha hit her harder this time, maybe breaking her nose. Crowley went with us this time for some reason only known to him.  
"It seems our little talk did not help and thank you for telling us what else that teacher said," Helen said.   
"I plan on suing her when she turns up again," I told them, though knowing she would not be showing up. Draco and Samantha were in the chairs this time. Miss Whitefield said Hermione was in the nurse’s office.  
We were not in the office long when the nurse came in with Hermione who had an ice pack on her nose. When she removed it I could tell her nose was broken. I wanted to smile but knew better.  
"Hermione you were sent home for hitting someone last week and this week you hit a young man who is your friend for apologising to you. Headmaster I ask you do not punish Miss Potter for her actions. She was only defending Mr. Malfoy as she knew he would not hit her back and this all falls on the actions of their former teacher," Helen said.   
"They got me sent home, I have a record now because of them!" Hermione yelled.   
"You child are in need a sound spanking," Crowley said, earning him a glare from Hermione.  
"Just who are you? Another poof like them no doubt," Hermione said. Her parents gasped at that clearly shocked at what their child had just said.  
"That is it! Headmaster it is clear our daughter is not fit for this school. We will pull her out and she can attend the public school. We pay good money for her to attend here and it is clear she is wasting it. I am sorry for what she said, in fact we are shocked at what she said and she will be punished more harshly for that little addition," Dan said.   
"Thank you both but you do not have to pull her out of school you know," Moony said.   
"I know but I think it might be best as she would just keep causing problems for Draco and Samantha," Helen told us.  
"And as to who I am little girl, I happen to be the solicitor to Lord Black and Earl Lupin," Crowley told her. Hermione snorted while the adults gasped at what he said. As we left I heard the Headmaster telling Miss Whitefield he was grateful they had already fired Ms. Jackson.  
8888888 Remus Point of View 8888888888  
I watched as my family ran about the house getting ready for a day of shopping after both the kids’ letters came a few days ago.   
"We are going to be late if you three do not hurry," I said. Padfoot and I had talked last night about the fact we had not heard from Dumbledore after the last public meeting. He must still be in the dark about what we did. Crowley let us know he had moved one of his people into the area that took care of reporting to Dumbledore. We left the house by way of apparition our house not being on the floo network as we did not want anyone to know where we lived for too many reasons. We made a quick stop at the bank before going off to meet the Longbottoms at Travelers Trunks.   
"So what is next on our lists?" Frank asked.  
"Robes then wands I think. It might be best to get books last knowing how Samantha is," Alice said earning a snicker from both Draco and Neville. Samantha did not say anything but did blush. We ate dinner out that night at this Italian place that had yard so the kids could play while the adults plotted. Padfoot and Alice were taking over their Hogwarts Governers seats and planned to force Dumbledore's hand.   
Before we knew it the day we had to send them off had come.  
"The next few days are going to suck," Padfoot said as the train pulled out.  
"True and I think I just saw some people we know," I said walking over to make sure.  
"Hello Grangers; so how long do you think before we're called in?" Padfoot asked.  
"Hopefully our daughter has learned her lesson," Helen said.  
"I do not mean to be rude but can someone explain?" Alice asked. I gave her and Frank the short version but said we would tell them the long version over lunch. We also told the Grangers about what we knew had been left out from the little information handout by the Professor.  
"Why would they do that?" Helen asked.  
"I am not sure but if you like we can help. You still have the right to pick out a magical guardian for her," Padfoot said.  
"Would you?" Dan asked.  
"Yes I can take you over to Gringotts and do the paper work. Oh and while there you need to open an account for her. It is cheaper in the long run and it helps too. Also you should buy robes to wear while in the alley to blend in better," Padfoot said and both Grangers nodded. They left for the alley after lunch and I returned home.  
"So how was she?" Crowley asked making me jump.  
"You like doing that too much," I said. He just smiled at me. "They missed you being there," I told him and he smiled, pleased at that.  
"Yes, but I had a great deal to make and I saw her boys. In fact they are staying with my son," he told me holding out some pictures. I would have to send them on to Samantha who had Crowley's men send her pictures when they could.  
88888888888888 Samantha Point of view 8888888888888  
I looked up from my book when the compartment door was opened to see a red headed boy standing there and from the look on his face he seemed to have lost something.  
"Can we help you with something?" Draco asked. The boy glared at him but said nothing before leaving.  
"I wonder what his problem was," Fey asked. We had met at the book store and made plans to meet up in the train.  
"It is mostly a family thing, that is it has something to do with my birth parents," Draco said. I could tell Fey wanted to ask but said nothing like most people with any intelligence.  
"Still he was rude," Fey said.  
"Fey you are forgetting one very important thing. Most wizards and witches do not seem to have common sense. Worse yet a lot of muggleborns lose their common sense over the years for some odd reason," I told her. She looked at each of us as if we were joking but I could tell she realised from the looks we gave her that we were not.  
"Please even if we get in different houses don't let that happen to me," she said.   
"Okay but do not say don't; most purebloods do not use contractions,” I told her.  
"I had noticed that none of you did and was going to ask why," she said as the door was opened once more. Only this time I knew the person who opened it.  
"Hello have you… you two! What are you doing here?" Granger asked.  
"Hello again Granger," Draco said. She glared at us and pulled her wand.  
"Don't talk to me as if we are friends. Because of you I got pulled from school and had to go to public school. I'll be sure to tell the Professors all about your behavior," Granger said before slamming the door.  
"Think she is still mad about the last time we saw each other," Draco said making me laugh.  
"Yeah her nose is still bent out of shape about it too," I said making him laugh as well.  
"Only because you broke it twice in less than a week," he said to the confused looks of the other two people in the compartment.  
"That was her?" "What was that about?" Neville and Fey asked at the same time.  
We explained who she was to Fey while confirming that was the girl we had told Neville about some time ago.  
"What do other wizards and witches think about same sex couples?" Fey asked.  
"They are like non-magical; some do not care but others think it is wrong as bloodlines need to be carried on and all that," I told her. She nodded.  
"Though that cannot be used as a reason anymore because of the spells and potions that can be used to help anyone have children if they wish," Draco said.   
"Do they work on muggles?" Fey asked.  
"Firstly use non-magical. Our family think muggle is rude and second I am not sure if it has ever been tested. Why?" I asked.  
"I have two mums and they have always wanted more children but we cannot afford a donation and the only reason they were allowed to adopt me was because Mum Rosa is my dad’s older sister so when my parents passed they took me in.  
"My Godfather is going to be at the school tonight. So I will ask him then; he most likely will not know but he may know someone that does," I told her.  
"I can ask too, my dad might know," Neville said. “Most remember how good an Auror Dad was but those that really knew him knew him as the best battle field healer.”  
"Can you both ask?" Fey asked and we told her we would then went back to giving her a crash course on how to make purebloods think you were one too. She was the first one sorted and made it into Gryffindor. I was surprised when Granger was placed in Gryffindor as well and both Draco and Neville joked about asking the hat to place them elsewhere. But in the end they both ended up in Gryffindor and I noticed Draco’s sorting started some whispering.  
I was shocked when Harry Potter was called but hid it well. When no one came McGonagall called the name once more. The name everyone thought I had was called four more times before Dumbledore told her to go on to the next name. She gave me an odd look when I was called and I joined Draco and Neville shortly after. The nerve of the hat, it wanted to put me in Slytherin as if I was going to be the next Queen of the crossroads. When the sorting was done one boy asked if I was related to the Boy-Who-Lived. Before I could answer him the doors opened and Neville's mom came in along with Padfoot and the other governors.   
"Sirius my boy I told you I would talk to Harry then owl you," Dumbledore said.   
"I also told you I would be here tonight with the Governors. We watched the sorting so where is my godson?" Padfoot asked.  
"It seems Harry missed the train I was going to floo over and pick him up. Now go on up to my office while I have a quick word with the Governors," Dumbledore said.   
"No we all will go to your office and have a meeting. I am after all here in three roles, one as Godfather to my Godchildren, one as Governor and lastly to make sure my ward is settled in," Padfoot said. I did not think Dumbledore was pleased.  
"Very well we shall head to the meeting room," he said only to be cut off.  
"No we will head to your office as Sirius and I will join you in flooing to pick up Harry," Alice said.  
"Your mom is scary," I whispered to Neville.  
"You have no idea you should have seen her when she found out what Gran allowed to happen to me," Neville said. Dumbledore said nothing except telling McGonagall to take over the feast.  
"You know what that was about?" asked one of the red heads who was a prefect and was obviously related to the boy who had been so rude on the train. The same boy who had glared at Draco all though the feast.  
"Yes and I have been advised by my family solicitor to not speak of it until everything is taken care of," I told him. He looked at me and then told the others to leave me alone and if anyone bothered me he would take points. McGonagall made some announcements but seemed to have left something out as one of the other professors leaned over to whisper to her. As I could not see them clearly I could not tell what it was about by reading their lips.  
Shortly after the school song was sung by too many tone deaf people and a small confrontation with Peeves that the prefect handled by telling him he would sic the Bloody Baron on him, we arrived at Gryffindor tower. When I learned Granger was going to Hogwarts on the train I knew she would try and start trouble. When we were sorted in the same house I knew it would happen sooner rather than later. I just did not expect her to start the very moment we reached the common room and were told to go up to the dorm rooms.  
'I won't room with that violent dyke of girl!" Granger yelled as she pointed at me. Those still in the common room looked at her than at me.  
"What did you just call me?" I asked very much shocked at what she said.  
"You heard me you stupid bint! Because of you I had to change school three times," she yelled before pulling out her wand. She never got to cast a spell as it jumped out of her hand and into the hand of another prefect.  
"Now what is going on here?" she asked. Before I could say anything Granger broke into a rant telling them everything that had happened to her and how Padfoot and Moony were in a relationship that was sinful and how they along with Draco and me were going to hell.  
"Granger a week’s detention for your tone," was said.  
"Who do …" her question died on her lips as it was our head of house that had spoken. Padfoot was with her and he did not look pleased.  
"Patty make sure Granger is in a different dorm room from Miss Potter. I know we have the girls split up in two different rooms," McGonagall said.  
"Professor seeing as Granger’s reason for not wanting to room with Potter is because her guardians are in a same sex relationship then it might be best for me not to room with her as well," Fey said.  
"Very well Miss Dunbar. Patty you can make the arrangements," McGonagall told the prefect who then led the other girls up the stairs after our head of house told everyone but me, Draco and Neville to go on up to the dorm rooms.  
"I am going to floo out to get Harry, it seems he was placed with Petunia," Padfoot said.  
"But, Mum and Dad's wills said we were not to go there. If you or the Longbottoms could not take us then Granddad or Uncle Bobby were to raise us," I said softly.  
"Yes Dumbledore sealed them and set some kind of ward to keep out those with magic unless keyed to the wards," Padfoot said.  
"Do you think he will be alright?" Draco asked.  
"I can only hope so. I will be back in the morning to let you know something," Padfoot said before giving us each a hug.  
88888888888 Sirius Point of View 888888888888  
"I was not aware you would be taking the Black seat so soon," Dumbledore said as we entered his office.  
"I do not have to tell you my family business, but you do have to tell me where my godson is," I told him. He started to say something but I glared at him.   
"Very well, I placed him with Lily's sister. We can floo over to the home of the person I had watching him over the years," he said.  
"How could you! Their wills were clear! Their children were never to be placed in Petunia’s care!" I yelled at him. He smiled at me with his eyes twinkling.  
"The blood wards keep him safe," he said.  
"You know nothing you fool! Petunia Dursley was Lily's adopted sister! They were not blood related!" I told him. He paled at what I said and Alice slapped him.  
"You had best hope they have not touched a hair on his head. Sirius go tell the children we are going to get Harry. It is clear to me fellow Governors that Dumbledore is not fit to hold his title as Headmaster. And if it is true what Sirius says the Potter wills stated then he will be doing some time for his crimes," I heard Alice say as I left the office. By the time I had reached the Gryffindor entry painting McGonagall was there.  
"Hello Black what can I help you with?" she asked. As she gave the password I could hear the yelling from the tunnel that led the common room. Granger was ranting by the time we reached the common room and I was not too surprised when McGonagall gave her a detention for a week. She did not take in house fighting well. I told the children that I was going to get Harry and would let them know in the morning.  
"Black what was that about?" McGonagall asked. I looked at her and told her just what we had planned.  
"But it was never announced," she said. I glared at her.  
"We never wanted their births to be announced! Someone leaked news of Harry’s and Neville’s births to the paper; Samantha was a surprise as one might say. It is not public knowledge but a number of female heirs went missing while male heirs were killed outright," I told her and I knew she understood what I meant as she turned a little green at that.  
"I won't hold you up any longer, go collect Mr. Potter and bring him home," she told me. Alice was waiting on me and told me that all the other Governors had agreed to dismiss Dumbledore and would stay around until they could decide on the new Head of School. They also were going to look into complaints about the staff. When we flooed into the address Dumbledore had given us I knew whom Crowley had got to help in keeping tabs on the Dursleys.  
"Hello Ms. Figg it is good to see you my dear girl. We came to collect Mr. Potter and take him to Hogwarts, he seems to have missed the train," Dumbledore said before walking out of the house. We were not welcomed at the Dursley house, Vernon was fatter than the last time I saw him.  
"What are you freaks doing here? What did the boy do? He is a liar you know so you best not believe a word he says!" Vernon told us as he went to slam the door. A flick of my wand held the door in place. His yelling brought the others in the house to the front room and I saw Petunia looked just the same as ever except that her face was more pinched looking.  
"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked.  
"We are here for my godson, where is he?" I asked.  
"Petunia dropped him off at the station. It is not her fault if the boy got lost along the way," Vernon said.  
"Yeah the freak is stupid like that," said the very fat child. We silenced and bound them all including Dumbledore when he looked about to protest what we were doing. I quickly searched the house but only found evidence of one child living there. I was about to suggest we seek permission to use magic questioning when I heard a soft sneeze and a groan. I looked at the door of the cupboard under the stairs and opened it only to freeze at the sight that greeted me. A little girl who had clearly been beaten and was very malnourished. She winced when I knelt down next to her.  
"Call Madam Bones and have her come with a team; also you might want to send for Frank," I told Alice. She nodded at me as she could see the child as well. It did not take long for Madam Bones and her team to arrive. Frank arrived shortly after that and started working on the girl who turned out to be Petunia’s daughter. The reason behind her treatment was she, like Lily, was a witch. This most recent beating was because she messed up lunch. It took some patient coaxing but she told us the other boy did the cooking and took care of her. But he left and Aunt Petunia said he was never coming back and in a few years it would be her turn.  
Crowley had told me he had someone in the house but never told me it was a child nor did he tell me what her condition would be. I was truly shocked and I guessed that must have been the reason for him not telling me.  
"But that is not possible, the wards…" Dumbledore, whose earlier silencing was cancelled said. I silenced him again and took his wand.   
"You said yourself they were blood wards keyed to Lily and Petunia’s blood; only they are not blood related at all. I am not sure what wards you really placed but I am sure we can get a team here to look at them," I said. I could tell by the look Madam Bones was giving him that she had already sent for the best teams. I wanted to do more than that but an owl stopped me. It was a Gringotts owl with a black seal. Everyone that had lost someone knew what that meant.  
"I need to return to the school and tell them. Moony needs to know too," I said before leaving. Even if I knew it to be a lie I could not stand being there because of the thought of what if Crowley had not stepped in and taken Samantha away that night.  
I flooed back to the school and was greeted by all the heads of house and Lord McCloud and Lady Frost.  
"Where is Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked before I could say anything.  
"Let me guess Potter thinks the best school in Europe below him," Snape said. I hexed him before anyone else could say anything.  
"Call the head elf McGonagall," I said and she did as I told her.  
"Pack Snape's belongings he is no longer welcome here as a Professor."   
"You cannot dismiss him because of your childhood rivalry. Now where are Mr. Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked.  
"Dumbledore is dismissed as Headmaster and is being held for his role in placing a magical child in a abusive environment. Harry will not be attending Hogwarts and Snape will be dismissed. He along with Binns and Filch will be off the grounds tonight!" I said forcefully. She was shocked, that much I could tell.  
"The board cannot fire a man just because he does not have magic," Sprout said.  
"What does he do here? The elves clean the school. All we can tell that he does is torment the students. The man will be dismissed. Binns is a ghost that should have been dealt with years ago. As for Snape he does not teach; we have looked at the standings for his subject and do not like them. He would have been dismissed years ago if not for Dumbledore protecting him. Well no longer. I am the one that brought Snape's dismissal before the governing board. Black excused himself for the voting due to their past history," Lady Frost said.   
"I need to talk with my charges once more and they will be going home with me for a short time," I told them.  
"I understand the need to tell them about Harry but why do you need to take them home? The first week is one of the most important weeks for incoming students," McGonagall said. I glared at her.  
"If what I have to tell you ends up in the paper before my family wishes it then I will let my solicitor deal with you," I told them and they all nodded in understanding. "We will be grieving as a family for Harry. When I said he would not attend Hogwarts it is not because he is hurt but because he is dead thanks to those muggles Dumbledore placed him with," I told her.  
888888888888 Remus Point of View 8888888888888  
We spent the next few days getting ready to have a funeral for Harry and the girl who had been found at the Dursley household. Both children would be buried next to James and Lily. We gave the girl the name Rosemary Evans as what little files we found on her were incomplete. When asked the neighbors were shocked to learn about her as they had thought the girl died shortly after being born. Crowley told me the children were just some of his people that could control the shape of their body and used the form of children most of the time as people never thought to blame a child.   
When the story broke we were flooded with so many owls we had to hire a few more goblins to help with the mail. Some sent a curse or two along with their condolences. As I stayed home with Draco and Samantha, it came as a shock when the paper revealed who was punished. Vernon and Petunia Dursley had been sent to a muggle jail for life. Their son was given to his aunt to raise but had to attend a school called Saint Brutus for his role in what happened to the other children. He thought he had the right to treat them how he liked because his parents said he did. Some other children were punished too but they only had to do community service.  
What truly surprised me was the fact Dumbledore was given 25 years in Azkaban for his role in Harry's death and the death of a young witch. I knew that both McGonagall and Hagrid had been questioned about their roles in Harry's placement. While McGonagall was cleared of involvement in Harry's death I knew it hurt her as she sent a letter apologising to us. Hagrid was a different story; he was given a total 14 years 4 his role in what happened to Harry and 10 for breeding acromantula so close to the school. Students were flooed home while five teams of twenty people from the ministry and a team from the ICW were brought in to deal with them.  
88888888888888 Draco Point of View 8888888888888  
We returned with the other students a month later. We already knew of some of the changes that would be in place. The Governors would be staying in the role of Head of School as it seemed Dumbledore had hidden a lot of things in his office. Slughorn was returning to fix Snape's mistakes with potions teaching and the Slytherin students. McGonagall was stepping down as Deputy Headmistress as she realized she did not have enough time to be a professor, head of house and the Deputy Head of School. Some of that was due to the fact Dumbledore had been pushing his work off on to her. Madam Hooch was going to take over as Deputy as she had the smallest work load and actually had time for the job.   
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Potter, if you need anything or wish to speak with one of your guardians feel free to use one of the fire places in the floo room or even the one in the common room. We had them all turned on for outgoing floo calls; if anyone bothers you I want you two to go to a professor or a prefect if need be," Lady Frost told us.   
"Are you two alright?" Neville asked when we sat down next to him.  
"Somewhat," Samantha said.  
"I will be in time," I replied and no more was said. A few days later the school started classes as it should have a month ago. Some students tried to ask about Harry or just wanted to befriend Samantha because she was his brother. We slowly made friends with other students and I thought most would leave her alone after the punishment Weasley got for what he said to her about me.  
I was sitting with some of my classmates from Ravenclaw working on a history project when the yelling started.  
"What gives you the right?" I heard Samantha yell and by the time I turned to see whom she was yelling at she had already hexed Granger.  
888888888888888 Samantha Point of View 8888888888888  
"I asked about the spell," I told Fey who gave me an odd look.  
"What spell?" she asked. She must have forgotten all about it.  
"The one for your mums, the one that can help them have their own children. Padfoot said it has never been tested on non-magicals. But if your parents would be willing to allow the spell to be cast on them, they could try it," I told her. She looked at me then hugged me.  
"Thank you; I had forgotten all about it. With everything that happened you remembered something as small as that," she said.  
"Just what we need is more of your kind," Granger said. I wanted to hex her for that as I could tell it hurt Fey's feelings. I was used to her tone as though we had stopped going to the same school she still lived a few blocks over so we would see each other from time to time. But then she went on to say how Harry was better off with another family than mine.  
"What gives you the right?" I yelled she just snorted at me and I knew whatever she said would not be nice. I also knew I would get in trouble for casting a spell on her but I did not care. I could forgive her for saying what she did about me but not what she said about Harry even if he was not real. It was like she was saying it was okay for him to die. I got two spells off before my wand was pulled from my hand by a spell. When I turned to face whoever had taken my wand I was greeted by McGonagall. She was not pleased and nor was Granger who was slowly turning yellow. I also knew that bright pink spots would show up before the spell could be ended.  
"I do not care if you take points or assign me a detention. Granger had no right to say what she said. Both mine and Neville's family have been trying for years to get custody of Harry. But for years Dumbledore just told us he was safe and that we could see him when he started Hogwarts. Only thanks to the family he placed him with I will never get to see my brother! And she says he was better off; she is basically saying he is better off dead than with family!" I was yelling by then.  
"Granger go to the hospital wing and see what type of spell was cast. Potter please go to your dorm room. I want anyone in my house that heard what was said to go to the common room. If you are from another house please go to my classroom. I will be by to see you last," McGonagall said.   
I hadn't even made it to the house when the girls in my year showed up.  
"Potter we want you to know we don't think like Granger. She had no right to say what she did about your brother. If it had been mine I would have done more than change the color of her skin," said Brown.  
"She most likely did," was said from behind us. It was Draco and he was with some of the boys from our house. "I flooed the house; Padfoot and Moony are coming here along with the Grangers," Draco said.   
"Thank you Draco. Think this is going to be like the third year?" I asked.  
"You have yet to break her nose," he said.   
"I thought spells were just cast?" Percy said as he came up to us. It was clear he had been sent to make sure everyone got to where they were told. Draco explained to him and our housemates how we knew Granger and what happened before.  
"So that is why her nose is so bent out of shape then," Lavender said as we approached the house entrance. It was bad joke but it made a lot of the house laugh and I needed a laugh. Percy told everyone to go where McGonagall said.   
"Miss Potter I have spoken to Miss Granger and Madam Pomphrey who told me the spells you cast on her were not harmful. Can you tell me what they are so she can counter them?" McGonagall asked.  
"Yes Professor, the first is a color spell that will turn her yellow with pink spots and the second is one that will make her hair fall out," I told her. She smiled at little at that.  
"I did not realize your mother wrote them down. As you knew what the spells did and we know how to remove them I will take 25 points for casting them. I cannot take points for what Miss Granger did as she has been given a month detention for what she said," McGonagall told me.  
"Thank you Professor. I know Granger will not listen to me when I say I am sorry but I did not mean to hurt her but she just got me so mad," I said. She sat down on the bed next to me and pulled me into a hug telling me it was going to be alright. I could not help but cry. We had a house meeting that night about what was expected house behavior. She also told us about the set punishments for misbehavior.  
During the next week students got used to the way the school was being run now. Some students did not like it at first but they quickly learned that it was better than before. I think us first years and the second years had it the easiest as we did not have old ways ingrained like the upper years. I knew from what Moony had told me that classes had been split up by house but now each class had students from all houses like the Newt classes. Granger left me alone mostly and I heard from Lavender that she had been told if she did not she would be in detention until the Yule holiday. As she was in a different class from me and also Draco, thankfully she left us alone and she stayed out of the house almost until curfew. But from what her room mates were telling me she was not sleeping in the room as she had found out about Parvati’s family. Twins ran in the family which is quite common, but her mother and aunt married the same man. Her aunt was the mother of their younger brothers and she saw nothing wrong with this but Granger did and was refusing to room with her. Some of the upper years said she was sleeping in the common room.


	7. What The Hounds Found

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
This is a girl Harry story read if you like.  
Thanks to for Pazed1881 for editing for me.  
What The Hounds Found  
"Sir we have a small problem with the hounds," said one of the lower level demons that worked for me.   
"Did the last humans disagree with them?" I asked knowing the hounds had been sent out to collect a few souls. It was a two for one deal in a way; one wanted money and power the other wanted magic.   
"No sir; there seems to be a child in the pens with the bitch that just had pups not too long ago," he told me. I glared at him.   
"How is that a problem? It is not the first time she has brought little meat sacks back for a snack," I said.  
"The child is alive and when we tried to remove it she ripped out Marley's throat. The other hounds formed ranks around the pups and the child. We cannot get to it at all," he told me. Now this I had to see. True to his word the hounds had formed up around the human child that was sleeping along with the pups. The pups’ mother who happened to be my meanest and toughest hound just huffed at me before licking the child.  
I sent for a chair. There was something about the child and I would have to wait for the thing to wake up to get my answers. And two hours later I got my answer; the child was a mage; a mage with two souls. One was hers while the other belonged to a mage that I had made a deal with some years ago. When dealing with mages we gave them more time just to corrupt them more. They broke sooner in the pits than humans. I pulled the extra soul from her and frowned noticing it was not a full soul but a small part of one. The mage must have spilt his soul thinking it would make him safe. Normally I did not collect early but this mage had tried to cheat me.  
"Come here boy," I said to one of the larger males in the pack. I held the soul out to him before telling him to seek. He howled before vanishing with three other hounds into the shadows. They would deal with the mage while I did something with the child.  
"Potty," the mage child said tugging on my pant leg. I smiled at the child and picked it up earning a growl from the recently whelped bitch.   
"Hush I have a plan," I told the dog which just snapped at me.  
"You go collect everything needed to raise a mage child," I said, glaring when my orders were not carried out the moment I spoke. It made them rush off. As there was not a potty here I shadowed to a place that had one. Once that was taken care of and I knew the mage child was a girl, our next stop was the goblins. I would need money and had a vault with them a long time ago. What I thought would be a short meeting turned out to be longer as the child was from an old line on her father's side. And to my shock she was blood kin to me on her mother's side. I also learned that the child had been credited with ending the latest dark lord. The other mages had been toasting to the child and for some reason thought the child was a boy.  
I learned the child's name was Aurora Sakura Potter when the Potter account manger learned I had the child. He set me up with a warded home and paper work that confirmed my right to have the child.  
"Sir are you really going to raise that meat sack?" asked Marley.   
"Yes this little mage is a ticket to more deals with mages and if we do this right she will be able to walk past wards and collect the souls," I said. As I did not trust my underlings with the child I would have to find someone to help look after the child. Until then I would be changing a lot of nappies. To my surprise I found the bitch along with her pups asleep in the room that has been arranged for the child.  
It would be years before Albus Dumbledore would learn his weapon was missing. By this time her name would at the urging of the goblins, be changed from Aurora Sakura Potter to Alice Rose Ferguson. Also in those years Sinrety Lovegood was hired through a third party to look after her. It was thanks to this fact Mrs. Lovegood's fate was changed; she would have died if not for her job.  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
I looked up at my floo and wanted to frown when I saw it was the squib I had placed to watch over the boy. She had only been in place for about a week and she was already flooing me about the boy. I knew he would be abused where I placed him and after all I needed him to be. How else could I come in and save him when I had need of him? I let her in expecting the news of how she thought his family was mistreating him. I did not expect her to tell me about the death of his aunt and uncle.  
A dog of some sort had got into the home and mauled the adults to death on the very night I had left the boy there. A few spells later and she did not really recall why she had come to see me. I was quick to pull out the trinket I had removed from the family cabin and found it was just the same as that night. That stupid mudblood must have messed up the spell I gave her. No matter, I knew some spells to make a golem of the boy. I had the keys to all the Potter vaults and the Wizengamot had made me his guardian after I told them his aunt wished me to be.  
As it would take some time to make the golem and a lot of potions that would be frowned on I would have to get my pet to brew them. And just in case anyone looked at what I bought I would send him out to get the items too. It was better that way. I would add the blood myself as I had insisted they give me some of their blood just in case.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
"Why do I have to go again?" I asked. Dad sighed before setting down the morning paper.  
"You need to learn how to control your natural magic," he told me. I looked at him flatly.  
"But Mrs. Lovegood could teach me right here at home," I told him.  
"True but you're still going so go get ready you have shopping to do," he told me. I glared at him as I left the table. Shopping was alright as I went with Luna and her mum. Dad hated shopping so he often sent the underlings to do it.  
"I am going to miss you this year," Luna said as we were looking over owls. We had looked at the cats and toad shortly before and did not see any that called out to me so now we were looking at owls. I wanted to take one of the hounds but the letter said I could only take a cat, an owl or a toad.   
"I don't want to go your mum could teach us both at home," I told her. She frowned at me.  
"But you need to go, I have a plan to join you next year but I need all the assignments from the first year and the professors won't hand them out to non-students," she said. I just nodded at her. Her plans while odd, always worked out for the best.   
All too soon for my liking it was time to leave. Dad and the Lovegoods were seeing me off.  
"I still don't like it and I will miss everyone," I said as we made our way through the station.  
"So you have said more than once over the last few days," my dad replied wearily.   
"Don't worry I have a plan; just do not forget to send me the work daily," Luna said before crossing over to the train platform.  
"Yes Luna plans to take over the school when she joins you next year," her father said.  
"I feel I should warn you against doing that. Taking over anything involves too much paper work," interjected my dad.   
"We know, we have seen your office after all. Luna I just wish you could start this year. I do not like being alone and I would feel better if I had someone to watch my back," I said.  
"And you will not be alone little one. I am joining you after all." The new voice made everyone jump.  
"Lucifer why didn't you tell me you were going here?" I asked as my dad pulled me closer to him.  
"Who is this sweetheart?" Dad asked.  
"Oh this is Lucifer Colt we went to school with him. My mum can help you keep up with your normal schooling. We both intend to," Luna said. I knew there was something about my friend that scared my dad as he never called me sweetheart unless he wanted me ready to run.  
"I would like that and I have a favor to ask of you Crowley," he said. My dad just nodded. "Keep an ear out for what Lilith is doing and keep me informed on what is going on below and above," he said. Now I knew who he was. I had always thought it odd of his parents to name him as they did. My dad just nodded and I was sure he could not speak.  
"I will need to talk to your parents right fast; are they here?" Mrs. Lovegood asked.  
"No I will have Father owl you tonight," he said as he stepped in to the train. I was quick to follow him as I had questions and I knew he had answers. I waited until the train had left and made sure no one could overhear what I had to ask.  
"Are you really him?" I asked.   
"Yes and the answer to your next question is I saw a demon raising a human kid. I tasked some of my children to find out why. Some reported he was training you to make deals and collect on deals made by mages who hid behind wards." I nodded at that as it was true.  
"But he seemed to care for you as my father once did and I asked why. To my shock Father answered me. He told me you were his kin and it was his choice to do so. I demanded to know why he cared for the humans more than us. He asked me why I thought that. I said he allowed them not to believe in him, that he gave them that freedom, but did not allow us to do the same. He told me he gave that to all his children including me and my brothers. I asked why I was locked away and then he asked me if I was willing to learn more about my kin. I told him I was and the next thing I knew I had a mother that loved me," he said.  
"Okay," I said. He looked at me oddly.  
"After all I told you, you just say okay?" he asked. I just nodded.  
"You humans are odd and my mother had to work today," he told me before I could ask.  
"So says the Archangel, but what have you learned?" I asked him.  
"That all my brothers and sisters should be able to learn this way. I understand what Father was telling us now," he told me. I removed the spells that kept people away and shortly after that two boys came by looking for the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Both were very rude about it. A blond one called us mud-bloods and the red headed one called us slimy snakes.  
"Remind me why I could not smite them?" Lucifer asked.  
"If I let you smite everyone you wished your father would have us both back in the pits," I told him. He frowned at me. "Plus it would mess up Luna's plan and she can be quite scary when you mess with her plans if you remember," I went on. He shuddered at that.  
We both looked at the door when someone knocked on it. "Look someone with manners, let’s see what they want," I said before telling them to come in. We were greeted by a boy looking for his toad that seemed to be misplaced.  
"Check your pockets," Lucifer said without looking up from the book he had pulled out from someplace. The boy did as he said and seemed surprised when he pulled his missing pet out of his fifth pocket.  
"How many pockets do you have? I asked.   
"Too many I think. Thank you for your help. I need to find Hermione and tell her I found him. Shortly after he left the door was yanked open and a girl asked if we had seen a toad.  
"If you’re Hermione he just left to find you and tell you he found his pet," I told her. She nodded and left. Later, they joined us on the boat ride over the lake.  
"You dislike water," I said after the groundskeeper introduced us to Professor McGonagall who told us that we would be sorted into a house and the house would be like our family for our time at Hogwarts.  
"Ferguson, Alice," she called and I made my way up wondering if the hat would give me away.  
'Oh my where to place someone like you?' I heard the hat ask as it was placed on my head.  
'I think the lion's den would be best,' I thought back and felt the hat shudder before calling out “Gryffindor”. I laughed as I made my way over to the table. The two who had been looking for the toad joined me shortly after their sorting. The blond went to Slytherin right away while Lucifer had already sat with the Gryffindors right after the hat fell off his head. I had laughed and the toad hunting girl shushed me. I glared at her in return. I was a little shocked to see something come up when ‘Potter, Harry’ was called. The look Lucifer gave told me he would look into whatever that thing was.  
I shuddered as it sat next to me. When the red head was sorted he walked up and told me to budge over as he needed to sit with his best mate. Before I could move as I really wanted to, I was shoved out of my seat and to the floor.  
"Ronald Weasley how dare you shove a girl! Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night with Filch. Are you alright Miss Ferguson?" Professor McGonagall asked me.  
"Yes I think so, nothing seems broken and I am not bleeding just shocked. After all you just told us our house was our family," I said. She frowned some more at Weasley while most of our house joined her some even glaring at him. He blushed until his ears turned the same color as his hair. I overheard the toad girl telling the girl next to her how Hogwarts: A History had never said you could lose points this soon.   
After I was sure my dorm mates were asleep I went down to wait on Lucifer. I knew he would know what that thing was by now.  
"It is a golem. I would have smited it but Father said he has plans for it," he told me before shooing me back to bed.   
The next morning we got lost on the way to breakfast and only made it thanks to the Grey Lady. She asked if I was related to Rowena Ferguson and for a ghost she paled when I told her I was. I laughed for I knew my family history from both lines so I knew whom I was related to.


	8. Challenge: A supernatural Hermit  part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Challenge from Gabriel Herrol more people should take it up. The link to the challenge post will be in my notes at the end of the chapter

I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural, if I did I would have more money and no student loans. I have the latter one and lack the other because I have the latter.  
This is a challenge from Gabriel Herrol on fanfiction.net use Google or the search to find it.   
Harry is a girl in this story read if you want to if not thank you any away.   
Thanks to Pazed1881 for editing.  
Challenge: A supernatural Hermit Part 1  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Story starts below   
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
"Bobby where is the remote?" Dean asked.   
"Someplace you or your brother won't find it; you two have been here for weeks now. Why haven't you gone hunting?" I asked more like demanded. They had been driving me nuts and one of them had drunk my last beer.  
"There hasn't been a hunt or any sign of a seal in weeks. It is like the supernatural and others have gone on a holiday," Sam said as he came into the room and from the size of his sandwiches he had got the last of lunchmeat too. I growled at that before leaving for my office; it did not take me long to get those files. They where old, cold and mostly dead but they would get them out of my house for a while.  
"Here go deal with these; they’re hunts I couldn't do because I had to save one Winchester or another," I told them, making them wince. "That large file is one even your Daddy failed to solve; there is something about the place," I said as I shoved them out the door. I had already packed and loaded their gear. And to make sure they could not come back in I locked the door.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Dean's point of view.  
"Did that just happen?" I asked.  
"Yes; he even locked us out and from the bags in the back he packed for us too," Sammy said as he ate his sandwich. I snatched the other one from the plate and though he said nothing he gave me a small glare. Hours later we had checked into a hotel for the night so that we could go over the files. It came clear that a lot of the files had to with the same old man who seemed to be looking for something or someone.  
"Why are you looking for Albus Dumbledore?" asked a voice making both of us jump. No matter how many times I have asked Cas not to do that he does it anyway. I was starting to think he did it on purpose.  
"Damn it Cas! How many times have I told you not to do that," I snapped at him.  
"Wait, you know who this is?" Sam asked holding up the only picture we had of the old man. Two hours later and with some cheap alcohol Cas finished telling us about mages.   
"Do we need to gank him?" I asked.   
"No he is a harmless old man looking for a myth. Mages keep to themselves mostly and when they harm those without the gift other mages take care of them," Cas said with a odd smile.  
"So they have magic and there is no deal involved?" I asked.   
"Yes but their magic is very different from that of the witches you have ganked before. In fact a mage will kill a lot of the same things you do. Save for the werewolves and vampires which are nothing like the ones you have hunted in the past," Cas said.  
"Are there books on this and what myth is he looking for?" Sam asked. I smiled at that; trust him to ask about books. It was one love he had not outgrown from his childhood but what shocked me was that Dad had kept most of his books in storage along with a lot of our childhood things. Cas said he would try and get us some books. It took him longer to tell us about the Boy-Who-Lived myth.  
"So the old dude is looking for someone about my age to off this other mage all because of a fake prophecy?" I asked after he told us all he knew about the myth.  
"Yes but the other mage is in the deepest parts of hell and will never leave," he said.   
"What if he became a demon?" I asked knowing that was the easiest way out of hell.  
"Riddle cannot become a demon there are sins even demons do not like and Riddle committed the greatest of all sins," Cas said.  
"And what is that?" I found myself asking.  
"He split his soul with the intent of cheating death," Cas said with a shudder. Both Sam and I took a drink at that. And to my shock Cas filled my glass back up and took himself one too.  
"Shit man I did not realize that could be done," I said, still a little shocked at what he had just done.  
"When it happens it is always with mages. Most are put down quickly by other mages but Dumbledore prevented Riddle's death. Even my brothers and sisters do not know what happened that night Riddle was killed," Cas said.  
"Thanks for telling us. What did you come here for anyway? And can you tell us anything about this file?" I asked. Cas flipped though the file and zoned out for a few seconds.  
"No. I asked my siblings to look into it. Father sent us a message that he was sorry for his actions and leaving. He said he would deal with Lucifer and Michael. That any angel on Earth was given the choice to return home or learn what it was like to be human," Cas told us. I felt oddly sad when he said this. Even though he was a pain at times I knew I would miss him.  
"So you came to say goodbye," Sammy said.  
"No, I came to stay with you two. I wish to learn what it is like to be human and I know Dean will be the best at teaching me. He raised you after all," Cas told Sammy. I blushed at that.  
"That’s great man," I said. I was relieved that he would not be going back.  
"Most of my siblings have chosen to stay on Earth too. Father says my new vessel will be better suited to my new life," Cas told us.  
"Wait, new vessel? What will happen to the one you are in now?" I asked.  
"I asked father to make me a vessel so that Jimmy could return home to his family. I took him home before coming here; this vessel will change as I rest in the next few weeks to be the body father made for me," Cas said as his stomach growled.  
"Lesson one about being human is you need to eat," I told him.  
"Father told me that too. He also said sleep and sex were good for the soul. I do not understand one thing he told me though; maybe you could clear it up for me," Cas said. I blushed a little at that.  
"What is that?" Sammy asked sporting his own blush.  
"To hoard the toilet paper," Cas said. I did not understand it but saw that Sammy was writing it down. One should take note of any advice given from God as it didn’t come all that often. After ordering in we got to work on the files and with Cas's help we were able to sort them out. Most of the files had to do with Mages. It seems until their core settled they were prone to bouts of accidental magic. Only one or two of the files were about things that needed killing and those had already been dealt with. The large file was something we would have to look into ourselves. Cas had even asked his brothers. It was odd watching him zone out. He told us his brothers and sisters knew nothing about the land. He also told us that was very odd and he wished to learn more so he could share the information as he told us it could not be seen from heaven.  
"I think we have a case then," I said and Sammy nodded. It took three weeks to reach the closest town to what had been called the Hidden Forest. I think we would have reached the town sooner if not for the stops we ended up making for Cas. Cas had told us his vessel would change to fit better with his new life. I found it odd that he did not find it odd he had changed into a woman. But he had told us many times before that angels had no real gender.  
"So now what?" Cas asked as we parked in front of a diner.  
"First we get some food then we find a place to stay," I said as I got out of the car.  
"It might take a while; rumors about these woods date back for a while," Sammy said. I knew he had been looking into the woods when we stopped at night.  
"How long?" I asked.  
"I have found records starting back in 1812 and you know there is likely more in the local library," he said as he sat down.  
"Have you found anything on your end?" I asked Cas who frowned.  
"No and the others are worried about this too. They have never noticed they could not see these woods and some parts of the town as well, now that they have looked closer. They have tasked me with looking into the town," she told us.  
"That is just like them to sit back and let others do the work for them," I said. They both nodded.   
Two weeks later we had not found that much on the woods; in fact we were still going through the files we had gotten from the library. "I might have something," Sammy said as he was fixing his tie. He must be going with the FBI agent ruse, it often worked really well.   
"Good luck," I called from Cas's room where we were looking over the files. He just stuck his hand in the doorway and waved at us before heading out of our room. Once I had enough of the files that were not helping I spent the next few hours teaching Cas a little more about various television shows.  
"Seeing as Sammy won't be back do you want to go out and get something to eat?" I asked.  
"I find the thought of going out with you pleasant. If we have time when we return do you think we could have sex?" Cas asked. I blushed but said nothing as I did not know what to say. I had thought about it more than once even before the change.   
As we ate our ice cream I was amazed at everything this town had. "The ice cream is good," Cas said as we walked. The restaurant staff had told us that the ice cream shop across the street had the best homemade treats. I was a little surprised to hear that but it turned out to be true and they had a lot of flavors. I told Cas we would come back to find a favorite flavor.  
"I think Sammy will be having sex tonight too," Cas said making me choke on my icy treat. A woman tsked and pulled her child along down the street and I heard the kid asking what sex was before they turned the corner. I covered Cas's mouth so she could not answer the kid’s question.  
"Cas you shouldn't say something like that in public. Some people will act oddly at that," I told her. She frowned. "Look I just don't want people thinking badly of you and they will if you speak like that in public is all," I said and she smiled at me.  
"Now what do you mean about Sammy?" I asked. She just pointed to the restaurant across the road. It seems Sammy had told us a little white lie about information gathering. Well good on him, he needed some time to be normal.  
"Come on let’s head back we all need some down time. This forest has been around for years and nothing bad seems to come out of it," I said.  
"Sure. Dean when we get back can we still have sex?" she asked softly. I sighed at her question. Sure I liked sex and I knew I had a lot of one nighters but I could not bring myself to do that to Cas. I did not know what we had but I liked where it was going and we did not have to have sex to get there. I would tell her that when we got back to the room hoping she would stay with me after that.  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
Sam's point of view  
"So what brings you to town?" Aurora asked as the waitress left with our orders.  
"My brother and a friend of ours came to do some research on a local myth for a friend," I told her. She frowned before asking what myth. "The one about the forest. Our friend and our dad was looking into it before he died and I guess we want to finish what he started," I told her. She smiled at that.  
"I can understand that; but why just the forest? There are a lot of myths about our town," she said.   
"Really? Can you tell me some of the myths?" I asked knowing they more than likely tied into the woods somehow.   
"Many say that the local book store is run by a werewolf. The best one is about the girl and the grim. Oh and the fairy lights at Christmas time, they say if you know where to look you will find a tree with them in it."   
I made a mental note to look into them later.  
"So what have you found out about the woods so far?" she asked as our food was placed before us.  
"Everything and nothing at the same time, it is very odd and frustrating," I told her making her laugh.  
"Well I can tell you what I learned in school," she told me. I was shocked at that.  
"Wait you study it in school?" I asked a little confused; it was a myth.  
"You’re thinking why study a myth in school right?" she asked. I nodded at that. "While it is a myth it is part of the town's history. Our town was founded around the forest," she told me.  
"This small town?" I asked. It was then she explained the North, South, East and West parts of the town, and there being patches of woodland and farmland in between the major parts of the town. "I didn't realize the town was that large," I told her.  
"Most don't. As I said large parts of the town are broken up and each part of the town is different. Also you cannot reach the other parts of town without getting on the interstate unless you are willing to take a long walk," she told me as the bill was placed on the table.  
"She didn't even ask if we wanted dessert," I said looking at how much this was going to cost me.  
"Janie knows me and knows that I am going to take you to the best ice cream shop in the East," she told me.  
"A little late for ice cream; will the shop even be open?" I asked.  
"I thought you were a nice guy. It is never too late for ice cream and it is open until one am," she told me.  
"I like ice cream, I had it all too often growing up when my brother fed me pie. If a restaurant has pie he will get it," I told her. She smiled at that.  
"You should take him to Ms. Hattie’s. It is a bakery in the north part of the town. She makes the best pies in my opinion. She has a few awards for them even," she told me as we walked in the ice cream shop.  
"Hey Jim I want Buzz-bug in a waffle cone," she told the assistant.  
"So what is good?" I asked as Jim got to work on her order.   
"Everything," she told me. Jim allowed me to try all the flavors and I ended up with dipped strawberries in a cone after being told it tasted like a chocolate covered strawberry.   
"Is there a story behind the reason this place is open so late?" I asked.   
"The mayor," Jim told me before telling Aurora she was going to be off in the land of frozen honey ice cream.  
"I am not and you let your sister push you around too much," she said from across from me.  
"I do not, she just said it would be a good idea and she was right like most times. The local store doesn't stock ice cream as people come here to get it or they put in an order for what they want," Jim said. They both took the time to explain how when the mayor was pregnant she had cravings for toffie-nut ice cream. And would send her husband out to get it; how the poor man had gotten it at the store only to be sent out to wake Jim and get some from his store as she wanted his ice cream.  
After ice cream I walked her back to her car and was a little shocked she rode a motorcycle. "It was my dad's, he left it to me when he died. My godfather made sure I knew how to drive it and a stick shift. When I turned sixteen my grandfather got me this old junker that we're still fixing up," she told me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11381193/1/Challenge-A-supernatural-Hermit
> 
> Let me know if you spot anything that I have not done yet but keep in mind this is part 1 of 2/3 I am not sure on the third part as it took me so long to do the first part.


End file.
